My Trip Through Time
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry ends up back in time! however, it a nightmare...after a while he can safely say he's having the time of his life! slash! will the Mauraders get on with Harry? where will Harry be sorted? where else? SLYTHERIN SS/HP he kills voldie when he gets back!
1. Chapter 1

**My Trip Through Time**

**Thanks Chris for editing this also**

**Chapter: 1**

Harry's fifth year had just ended, and in a bad way too. He had lost his godfather but now he was back, and was not talking to him at all. He knew the man had every right to not want to talk to him. However, he did not know that this was not the reason he was not talking to his godson now. When he had gotten back from the veil, he had remembered memories from his sixth year. His memories had been all tangled and was always confused; the Dementors had fed from him for so long. He remembered the boy who turned up from the future at dinner and stayed a whole two years getting close to the Slytherins and Snape. Something he was refusing to believe. He did not want his godson attached to them, there was no way. James would be rolling in his grave.

His godson was currently at home, Sirius himself as well; he had found himself back in Grimmauld place. Moreover, Harry at his relatives, and currently hated his existence, and his godfathers too. He could not believe the man had started wallowing in self-pity and not taken him in. He would never forgive the man for that, never.

When he had gotten back from the veil, the Ministry authorities had caught him. Madam Bones gave him Veritaserum to see what he had wanted, to their shame and horror they found out that he was innocent. Wanted Peter Pettigrew posters were put up and people all of a sudden realized Sirius Black was innocent.

Harry hated Albus Dumbledore more than he hated anyone; the man had manipulated his life and made it a living hell while he was at it. He was putting his foot down now he would not let that man decide even when he was going to pee anymore. He was shredding he façade he had worn all his life just to fit in and he was going to blow them away. Whether they stayed with him or not that was just how it was to be.

Sticking his wand down his trousers, he put on his second hand trainers and his huge jumper. He was getting rid of them as soon as he could, he had wanted to for so long. No more not getting anything because of feeling sorry for Ronald Weasley. He had money and he was going to use it. He was not living in this house any longer not a chance, getting up he headed out ignoring the calls of his only family.

Harry just kept on walking; he passed his guard who was completely silent. Either they had a silencing charm on them or it was Snape. He knew he could dance naked in front of Snape and not even get a reaction from the man. He was as stiff as a post and silent as hell.

Harry was surprised when Snape let him go; he had expected the man to stop him. Even start telling him the rules were underneath him. To his surprise he did not even hear a peep out of the man he was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

Severus Snape watched Harry go; he had a selfish reason for not stopping Harry from going. He did not want to stop him, and he would kill anyone that did try and stop him. He had been surprised when the boy's mutt of a godfather stopped talking to him. He knew deep down that Sirius Black remembered. To his surprise he did not care one bit whether he did or not.

He did not hear Severus Snape say into the night with a longing smile on his face '_**Not long now Harry, not long now.'**_

* * *

**Now what on earth could that mean? not long now? does Severus Snape know already or is he just liking Harry becuase hes growing up into a beautiful young man that Snape wants? will Sirius make up with Harry? or will they hate each other? will i have Hermione and Ron immature and still relying on Dumbledore? and have harry no longer want to be their friend? what's gonna happen?! R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Trip Through Time **

Thanks Chris for editing this!! THANK YOU!

**Chapter 2**

Harry continued until he knew no muggles would see the Knight bus before summoning it. Jumping out of the way of the huge double decker purple bus that had the Knight bus written across it. Having already been on it, he knew the price shoving it in the man's hands; he told them were he was going as he sat down on the bus.

When Stan asked for his name, he just gave the man a hard look; the man obviously did not recognize him. He had only turned thirteen at the time anyway, he had grown since then. If the man did not recognize him now he would not recognize him when he was finished getting a make over.

"Diagon Ally". He needed money first and he decided not to go to Hogsmeade, it did not have a bank.

"Ere that Ernie? Diagon Ally, take it away," said Stan.

"Yeah take it away," said the shrunk head that was attached to the mirror of the bus. Not that there was any need of it because he never looked were he was going; never mind looking in a mirror. He remembered his last time on the Knight bus and he was not going to chance it this time. The bus had nearly made him heave and gave him quite a fright flying to the other end of the bus. Holding on with a death grip, he did not want his hair to fall out of the way and show his scar that made him famous.

He sat there bored as the other people got off realizing he would be here if he did not do something he shouted,

"Oi I'll give you two galleons if you drop me of at Diagon Ally"

"Right away" said Stan. Two galleons were a lot to him, he hardly got any pay as it was.

"We are at Diagon Ally sir," said Stan bring Harry from his thoughts.

"Thanks" said Harry curtly giving Stan the galleons.

* * *

**There we are! another chapter for you all if i get twelve chapters i will concider updating right away as soon as ive got them! so if you have read it and would love another chapter then review as soon as i have twelve i will put another chapter up you have my promise! R&R please and goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Trip Through Time**

**Thanks Chris for editing this fic for me! its great cheers**

**Chapter 3**

Harry went into the Leaky Cauldron, wondering why Snape had let him go, he knew the man liked making trouble every turn he took, so why was his question. He came up with a lot of thoughts but everyone of them were stupid, with a sigh he pushed those thoughts aside, concentrating on getting his things.

That was after he had gotten, money from his vault, he had also learned that day, that he had more than just one vault. That his parents had been rich and he was loaded, their will was read. It should have been read many years ago, no matter what age Harry was. Dumbledore had told the Ministry to make them wait, so they had. Now many, many years later, he had proof of who the Secret keeper was, and information that could have freed Sirius. Whether Dumbledore had done it on purpose was still unknown to Harry.

It was just another thing he had to think about, he trusted Dumbledore less and less each day that went by. Walking from Gringotts, he tried not to think about the things that were running around his head.

That was how he spent his day, wondering in and out of places he had never been to before, having the time of his life. First, he went to the clothes shop, all he could think when he left was 'thank god for shrinking charms, or otherwise he would have not been able to carry everything home. He had many pairs of really cool black trousers, side pockets and all. Chains hanging down from them, just three but they were cool none the less. He got a lot of vest tops, boxers, socks, boots, and trainers, basically everything he would ever need. He found some nice black and navy blue hooded tops he liked as well. They were muggle clothes made in the wizarding world, they had pictures of Snakes, phoenixes, and he really liked the one with the dragon on it. He had spotted an eye correcting shop, fascinating he had gone in, and came back out with no glasses looking hotter than ever. His old clothes had been burnt in Madam Malkin's, who had insisted on doing it. Then it had been his hair's turn, it was all cut, being magical blades it could not grow back. His hair was no longer messy as it used to be, now lying flat.

Harry was not too sad to see his hair go, it had always annoyed him. Getting in the way, never lying flat, and being all around annoying nest of moppy hair. The only down side to having his haircut, was that his scar was visible. Although it had not been for long, the man soon realized whose hair he was cutting. He showed Harry some concealment charms, they covered his scar. Sometimes Harry wished he had thought of that before, he could have avoided many years of people looking at his head for the scar.

To Harry his scar meant many things, first of all it meant that he was an orphan, second it meant he was wanted, third it meant his parents had sacrificed themselves so he could live, fourth it meant visions, fifth it was a disgusting scar that he did not want. Now the scar was mainly two things, a curse and also held a meaning of love, he looked at the scar with love, knowing it was his mothers sacrifice.

He was walking away from Diagon Ally, his shopping done for today; he was going to get his books tomorrow. There was no one about; he was confused as to why. Just above him, the moon covered the sun; the place was bathed in darkness. Harry began shiting himself, covering his eyes. Not that he could make it darker than it already was. Just then, he felt as though he was being ready to be sucked up a tube. Grabbing on to the nearest thing that he could catch. That was his trunk that did not help much.

He started being sucked up into a vortex, twirling he was spat out and landed with a thump, with a 'CRACK' the table cracked in two, when the trunk fell with a 'THUMP' beside him. Harry groaned unable to believe his luck, he just wondered were he was. Convincing himself to open his eyes, he was met with a sight of people, who looked familiar.

'Who is that, he looks familiar' thought Harry, from the corner of his eyes he saw the teachers, coming towards him wands raised. His was surly snapped now, so they could raise their wands all they liked. The faces, however were bugging him.

His eyes widened, the boy on one side, looked exactly like Draco Malfoy, he swallowed hard, that was not Draco, he was looking into the cold hard eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Having to look away at the malice, lust and curiosity in the boys stare. Only to have his eyes widen when he realized he was looking at Severus Snape, there was only one person with those eyes and hair. Swallowing thickly, he was in the past, he did not know how or why, but he was. This was going to be an interesting adventure, shaking his head! He was in the past with his parents, Snape and all the Death Eaters, the teachers did not trust him, groaning he thought 'this is a nightmare'

Realizing he would have to tell someone, that he might change the future he said,

"Oh shit"

Most of the students laughed mostly nervously, trying to get up, with heaps of food all over him, making him slippery. Most of them held out their hands, but he did not want to touch them. He knew most of them are going to be death eaters; Severus Snape was probably the only one who was not holding his hand out. When he saw Harry was looking at him expectantly, he pushed his hand out, grudgingly.

Harry accepted it, smirking at the rest of them; Severus knew there and then that this boy was going to be in Slytherin. Shaking his head, he snatched his hand back as though it had been burned. Harry frowned at his teacher's behavior before his attention was turned to Dumbledore.

"Can I ask who you might be and how you got passed the wards young man?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Harry quickly looked around the room, he had no idea what day of the year it was or anything. Looking at the house glasses, he saw they were empty, 'good that means school has just stated' thought Harry.

"Um…I don't know I was doing something I guess I went all woozy and I landed here" said Harry smoothly looking confused.

"Very well my dear boy, were you invited to attend Hogwarts?" asked Albus.

"Yes but at first I thought it was a joke, now i can see its not, can I still attend even though I said no?" said Harry looking around the room in pretend awe.

"Good, then let's get you sorted while the hat is still out," said Albus softly.

"Thank you sir" said Harry.

"What's your name?" asked Minerva.

"Harry, Harry um…Evans" said Harry stuttering on his last name.

"Evans, Harry" yelled Professor McGonagall lifting the hat from the stool.

Harry went under the hat, and waited for it to decide, it did not take long but to Harry it felt like ages.

"_A time traveler how delightful ah I see what happened, the planets and sun reunited and catapulted you into the past. Hm…I am curious to know how you are going to get home," said the sorting hat. _

"_Just sort me, Dumbledore finds out and I will burn you founder hat or not!" said Harry. _

"_Of course I cannot, not unless your life is in danger, Salazar Slytherin put it on me I cannot tell anyone of anyone's past. Dumbledore had been pissed of when he learned that," said the sorting hat. _

"_I'm sure he was," said Harry dryly a smirk on his face. _

"_Very well you are best suited for…" _

"_Wait!" Harry mentally screamed. _

"_What?" asked an annoyed sorting hat. _

"_What year is it?" asked Harry he knew nothing of this time. _

"_Ah it's September 1976, you do know you are going to need money to survive here?" said the sorting hat. _

"_I don't know what I'm going to do," admitted Harry softly. _

"_You're the heir of Gryffindor!" gasped the hat in awe. _

"_Well I did take the sword out, but I'm not he heir," said Harry, _

"_Only the heir of Gryffindor can touch the sword of Gryffindor," commented the Hat. _

"_Oh" was all the stunned Harry could say. _

"_I have a solution for your money problems, since you are the heir of Gryffindor I will give you the key to the founders vault, it is after all legally yours" said the hat. _

"_Thanks" said Harry as he felt the key fall on his hair. _

"_Now you are going into Slytherin they need your help, get to know them they are not as they seem" said the hat mysteriously. _

"_Fine, now put me where I am to be," said Harry. _

"_**SLYTHERIN**__!" yelled the hat. _

That over and done with, Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, he had worked it all out, his parents were in their sixth year, so must Severus Snape be, so that's what year he would be joining, he had supposed to have started his sixth year after the summer holidays. He pouted inwardly when he realized he had lost a summer, a summer when he had wanted to relax. 'Mind you I would not be relaxing! I would be training, now I can train all I like, no one watching me. It will be free being in the library, plus there may be books in the vault! This is awesome.' thought Harry.

Sitting down, he sat away from Lucius Malfoy; he did not like the look in the boy's eyes at all. The sorting hat's warning rang in his ear. Deciding to think on it later, he realized that the table must have been repaired when he was under the sorting hat. Also a new bunch of food had been brought up by the house elves.

"So are you going to stop staring any time soon?" snapped Harry grabbing the potatoes.

"Don't talk to me like that" snapped Lucius, "I will look at you any way I please" Harry rolled his eyes, Lucius did not seem to like that,

"Do you know who I am?" asked Lucius sitting up further in his bench area.

"Apart from a pureblood who thinks he is better than everyone else nope. And you want to know something else, I don't give two fucks whether you are the fucking king or Merlin" said Harry.

"Why you" snarled Lucius.

"Careful might burst a blood vessel, don't want your voice squeaky now do we?" asked Harry amused.

"Shut up Lucius," yelled one of the Slytherins.

"So what's your name?" asked Harry turning around,

"Severus Snape" said Severus softly,

"Oh, well I would introduce myself, but you probably already heard, names Harry Evans," said Harry.

"A mud blood Evans?" asked one of the Slytherins.

"Nope actually both my parents were witch and wizards," said Harry.

"What about your grandparents?" asked the same boy.

"I would not know my entire family is dead," said Harry getting annoyed with the talking.

Five seconds later…

"And say the word Mud blood near me again, you will wish you had not" said Harry throwing a nasty look at the boy in question.

"Why? Are you offended," sneered the boy.

"Yes I am, one of my friends are muggle born, now you better shut your face, trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end…" said Harry.

"What of your anger?" asked the man pretending to look petrified.

"Unless you want to be on the receiving end of my wand you better shut up," snapped Harry his glare made the boy stop that time.

Not that his wand would have been any good, he thanked the lord that he had not landed somewhere else, like a battle or something like that, or anywhere near the Dark Lord. His wand had snapped when he had landed on his butt. He really needed to start using mad eyes advice, and not put his wand in his pocket.

* * *

**There we go! the next chapter of this wonderful story! do you like it? well if you do get reviewing if i get fifteen for this chapter i will update again straight away! so its up to yourselfs!! R&R Goodbye!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My trip through time**

**Chapter: 4**

"Get up!" yelled someone into Harry's ear.

"I'm up," said Harry

Getting out of bed, he dressed in his robes he had bought before using a charm to make his bag weightless with wandless magic.

He walked by himself to the benches at the Slytherin side. Sitting by himself he did not really care whether he made friends or not. He had information digging to do, about time travel. He wanted to get home as soon as he could but knew he was going to be there for a while; it was just a feeling he had. His feelings were usually true so he did not doubt them for a second.

"So Evans are you going to be a lap dog to Dumbledore?" asked Lucius Malfoy sitting down beside him.

"Fuck off" was all Harry had to say he was too tired to start all the Death Eater shit right now.

"Sod you Evans," said Lucius getting up. He did not want to bother wasting his time with an idiot who had the gall to tell him to fuck off.

"You know you are better off not angering him," said Severus

"I can do what the hell I please, what's it to you anyway?" snapped Harry.

"Fine, but when you are bleeding to death don't say I didn't warn you," said Severus sneering at Harry.

"I can defend myself," said Harry calming down.

"What five against one?" asked Severus mockingly.

"Look you have no idea who the hell I am so do not presume to know who I am and what I'm good at," said Harry.

"What are you good at?" asked Severus genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Defense and Potions" said Harry.

"Really me too" said Severus surprised.

"Really? I would never have guessed," said Harry a little sarcastically.

Severus knew that Harry was being sarcastic, turning around he made to leave it was obvious the boy was mocking him. One thing he did not like was being mocked, that was followed behind being bullied.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed," said Harry genuinely sorry.

"What are you stressed about?" asked Severus turning around.

"I wish I could tell you," said Harry with a sigh.

"Take your mind off what ever is bothering you then," said Severus as though it was obvious.

"Like how?" asked Harry.

"Closing your mind for one and doing something, have you got somewhere you need to be?" asked Severus walking towards Harry.

"I can't close my mind, I'm no good at Occlumency and I do have somewhere I need to be. Diagon Ally, I need to get a wand as well as my school stuff before class's today," said Harry

"Well you have one hour and a half to get your things, I will come with you, we need to hurry though I don't want to be late for potions" said Severus.

Harry nearly laughed; he did not want to be late for potions. He wondered if the man had ever been late for a single class. Well single Potions class more like, remembering how his father was he wondered if he could help Severus out. He knew more about Hogwarts than the Marauders did, after all they did not know about the room of requirements or the chamber of secrets.

"Are you any good at Charms?" asked Severus.

"Yes why?" asked Harry curious.

"How good?" asked Severus.

"I was able to produce a fully fledge Patronus at the age of thirteen so I would say I'm pretty good" said Harry smirking proudly.

"Wow, well how about a deal I will teach you how to close your mind and you teach me in charms how's that," asked Severus. He did not do anything for nothing; he was a Slytherin after all.

"Deal" said Harry. Harry had expected something like that they were Slytherins and they did nothing for someone else unless there was something in it for themselves.

"Do you have money on you? Its more than ten minute walk to the dungeons" said Severus.

"Its ok I have a key" said Harry, he did not want anyone to know he was the heir of Gryffindor.

"Fine let's go," said Severus he was off in a flash. They were in Diagon Ally before Harry knew it, he had not known there was more than one way to get into the place.

"I'm going to the bank, you can wait here or come if you want." said Harry hoping that Severus would stay there.

"I'll stay here," said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry running into the bank.

"Key Please" asked the goblin seeing a boy running towards him.

"Here" said Harry out of breath.

The goblin let out what sounded like a snarled chocking gasp, Harry's eyes widened he had not meant for the guard to act like that. The goblin pointed to a door telling him to go through it. Knowing it was the managers, he went through.

"You have the key of Gryffindor's vault," stated the Goblin.

"Yes, I am the heir; I have once wielded the sword of Gryffindor. Now please let me go to my vault if there is nothing else to discuss I need to be back at Hogwarts in an hour or two" said Harry respectfully.

"Just put a bit of blood on this and it will be confirmed please, no offence meant but its not every day someone comes with a key that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. There has never been another heir, there has never been a clue to where they had gone." said the head Goblin.

"Sure" said Harry.

Slashing his thumb, he let blood land on it and using wandless magic healed it. He did not care that the Goblin was looking at him in respect; they had done it in his own time too. Just as he had shrank his own trunks in his Potter vaults.

"That's great," said the Goblin as Godric Gryffindor came up as a family member way along the family tree.

"I will escort you myself." stated the Goblin.

He shrank lots of trunks, which belonged to Godric Gryffindor and took out a small amount of the stacks of money there. The money had been left for decades had half not mounted up. The last thing he found was a wand, smirking, he lifted the wand up and to his surprise it suited him. Cool, looking down at the wand he saw the initials GG he knew immediatly who's it was. Godric Gryffindors. Later, he walked out, the goblin had promised not to tell anyone. Harry did not want anyone over hearing and telling Voldemort or Dumbledore he knew they had spies everywhere even Gringotts.

Harry and Severus collected everything Harry needed for classes, he had gotten books but they were not the same as the yearbooks here. The books were actually crap; he had known everything in the books he had just bought last year. He had a cauldron but the ingredients were different, he was beginning to think he should just have bought a place and train there. Mind you, he could learn more here, after all he had Hogwarts library he could read.

"You seem disappointed might I ask why?" asked Severus curiously.

"This years work is stuff I've already done, I'm just wasting my time," said Harry dispassionately.

"How could you possibly have? Perhaps its just certain bits of work?" stated Severus.

"No it all, I'm way ahead in defense, charms, transfiguration and potions. I will just need to go to the library, perhaps when they stop marking the register I can skip," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Come on lets get you some Occlumency books" said Severus dragging Harry along.

"Ok this one from Bagginshot is good, so is Kirktwist, and the best one to get is Samantha. S. Bones" said Severus.

"Fine" said Harry.

"Are you sure you can afford them? They are expensive I never could afford them," said Severus looking skeptical.

"Oh don't worry, my parents left me a good bit of money" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus.

Paying for them, they left the bags fuller than ever, he was not able to shrink them, not wanting to show he could do wandless magic. Especially not in front of someone who could tell Voldemort, he only wanted peace in this time. Not haunted by Voldemort all year. He was not sure if Severus was a Death Eater or not yet.

"When and where are we learning Occlumency?" asked Harry.

He knew what it was; Severus Snape in his time had tried to teach him. He just hoped this Snape had more patience than the one in his time had. He knew that was why it became a disaster; Severus was too impatient to teach anyone properly. He wondered if that was how Snape had learned, he had heard how horrible Wizard folk were. Neville's Aunt and Uncles had chucked him out of the window, he wondered if his parents would have done that to him if he had not showed magic.

"Best learning it in the dorms no one will catch us that way," said Severus.

"Why is it illegal or something?" joked Harry.

"Actually it is without a master teaching you, but all wizarding parents teach their children it. Not many people can actually do it, I however was one of the few that managed to do it," said Severus.

"How did your parents teach you?" asked Harry looking like he dreaded the answer.

"It was horrible, until I read the books, then I understood it" said Severus shrugging.

"Oh" was all Harry said.

"Now come on its ten minutes until class started, we better leave now unless you want caught, by either Potter and his cronies or Malfoy or a teacher, I don't know who is worse" said Severus with a smirk.

* * *

**Just as promised once again if i get twenty reviews i will update! hope you are enjoying it! do you like the fact that Harry has GG's wand? did any of you expect that? will they be caught? dont forget to review! R&R bye! Debs**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Severus got to class without any trouble; Harry was bored in Potions within five minutes. He also stopped three flying ingredients going into Severus' potion; he did not understand why the boy did not try to stop them. Sighing he let go of his anger, he did not want to be angry not so early in the year.

Either the man had a charm around his cauldron or he would have come away with a blown up potion with zero grade for that day. Suppose everyone would have to be blind to not see that Severus was great at potions. He watched the young man for the entire lesson, watching as Severus was oblivious to everything apart from the concoction in front of him. Even he could not relax and have his whole concentration on the potion.

"What is your problem Mr. Evans?" snarled the teacher; he could not cope with dunderheads in his class.

"Nothing professor" said Harry bowing his head in respect of his head of house and potions teacher. He was a master just like Severus would be in those days, of course, the teacher would need to be a master, otherwise Hogwarts would possibly be blown up. To think of the horror of Lockhart teaching potions.

"Very well" said the teacher backing down; it was not often you get the respect you so rightly deserved.

Harry ended up finishing the rest of his potion, still watching the Murderers from the corner of his eyes. It was Sirius, Peter, and James that were throwing ingredients at their potions; he noticed that Remus had absolutely nothing to do with it. He remembered the pensive memory; Remus had stood back as a prefect and let the humiliation continue. He did not know who he hated more, Remus for doing nothing or his father for doing it.

He was bored already and it was only the first class, it was next History of Magic he would be able to read a book at the back of the classroom. Making their way there, Harry made sure that Severus went faster; he knew the back seats were taken a lot faster. Completely forgetting he was not supposed to know the shortcuts he went them, coming out he saw no one anywhere near. A gaping Severus was pulled along and into the History of Magic classroom. Harry however did not react to what he had done. Sitting in the corner Severus again gaped at the book that Harry had in his hands, it was a very rare one. Suddenly Severus was glad he was sitting in the back, he was going to read that whether Harry liked it or not. Thought Severus to himself going to the lightest back part of the room.

They spent the next two hours and twenty minutes head's stuck in a book, Harry had also put a notice me not and a distraction charm around them. No one would be able to bother them now, and no one would get passed their spells. Severus seemed grateful for it, but Harry was grateful that he was going to be able to sit down without getting things flicked at him or people annoying him. Like they had done about five, ten minutes ago in potions.

"Look at how old this book is? It's amazing," said Severus in awe.

"Yes it looks pretty old, it's a family heirloom" said Harry.

It was true he got it from the Gryffindor vault, and he was a Gryffindor, he was however not meant for Gryffindor house. He knew he would have been in Slytherin the first time round, this time, he was in Slytherin. Just letting the hat put him where it suited him instead of making it do as he pleased.

His eyes widened in shock, however Severus did not notice it. Harry had just realized why the hat had listened to him. It had always bugged him why the hat had listened to him, even more bugging why it put him in Gryffindor. The hat had put him in Gryffindor because he was a Gryffindor, shaking his head one of his many mystery questions answered. They had been bugging him for years too.

"Really? Wow" said Severus a little jealously in his voice.

He did not really have any family heirlooms; his family was neither the nicest one nor the richest. His father was a muggle and hated wizards, even his mother. Severus still did not understand why his mother put up with him. His mother had been a Prince but her family had disowned her so he was a half blood. A pure blood on one side of his family, he had always been curious to his mother's family he would like to meet them. He had the Prince eyes, usually they were blue like sapphires or they were Onyx. His were obviously Onyx really dark brown eyes; it was really the only part of his mother he had in his features.

"Why are you jealous?" asked Harry his face going impassive.

"I'm not," said Severus denying it immediately.

"Yes you are, you can tell me your not a million times but I know you are, I can tell one of my best friends was a jealous brat and totally immature and there was something in your voice" said Harry remembering Ron's voice having the same tone to it when he was jealous.

"Fine, I just…I would love to have family heirlooms" said Severus with a sigh.

He did not understand how Harry could read him so easily, no one else could. The way Harry explained how he knew made Severus feel like an open book. Shrugging it off he knew that he was hard to read perhaps it was just Harry that could.

Harry could read Severus because he had known the man for five years, reading his moods in classes wanting to know how he was going to be treated in class. If the man was angry it was usually Harry he took it out on, if he was annoyed he would ignore Harry. When he was seriously pissed off or in a good mood he was humiliate him, one instant reading the article aloud in potions class, the one saying Hermione and he were going out.

"What would you like a family or an heirloom?" asked Harry.

"An heirloom" said Severus.

Harry sat there shocked, his whole face consorted in surprise, he had not been ready for that answer. Swallowing hard he wondered why the man would say such a thing about his family. To wish them dead they must be horrible, even he did not wish the Dursley's dead.

"Why? Your family horrible?" asked Harry dry mouthed.

"Yes, my mother stays with a muggle when he beats her all the time, I hate her for it," snapped Severus. Saying something, he would not usually in his anger. Regretting it he could hardly take it back so let it go.

"Love does strange things to people" was Harry's only reply. 'Why else would his aunt stay with a walrus of a man?' thought Harry.

"What no disgust that a witch would not defend herself using magic against a muggle?" asked Severus in disbelief that Harry had not said anymore.

"I don't think any less of her, I just think less of him beating her while she was not using her magic and him continuing knowing she could defend herself but not doing it" said Harry.

Severus blinked shocked he had not looked at it from that point of view. Harry was opening his book; Severus did not bother saying anything, probably to shocked to say anything anyway. He just relaxed slightly more in the new boy's presence before together they spent what was left of their History of Magic class reading the book.

-0—0-0-0-0—0—0-0—0

Back in the Normal Time line

The start of the new school year

--00---0-0---0----0-0-0---0

Ron, Hermione and the others were all waiting beside the Hogwarts Express for their other best friend, one Harry James Potter. They had been told not to get in touch with Harry all summer so they did not know if he was all right or anything. They did not even know if Harry had gotten his school things or not, Hermione did not want him to fall back.

The tooting of the horn made them all look at each other; Ron just shrugged his shoulder before going on the train. He was not going to miss the train just waiting on Harry, Hermione and the others followed, the Weasley's all left apparating from the platform, thinking 'I better get in touch with Dumbledore'.

The train ride was soon full of questions, asking how their holidays were before telling your own. They did not seem all that bothered that Harry was not there, confidant that Dumbledore knew where Harry was. After all the headmaster was the most powerful wizard in the world, he probably just picked Harry up early. Hermione was jealous that Harry was getting to be at Hogwarts early, not thinking that perhaps Harry is not there after all. Ron hated the special attention Harry always got, not even going the proper way.

They rushed to the open door of the Great Hall; they blinked when they did not see Harry anywhere. Biting her lip worriedly, she thought 'perhaps he is in the Library or Gryffindor common room'.

"I hope they don't take forever getting sorted I'm starving" said Ron walking along before sitting in his usual spot.

"That's all you care about Ron, food," said Hermione snapping at him a look of disgust on her face.

"Wonder what has Snape in such a good mood" said Ginny looking at the head table.

The others all looked up and found a very smug looking Severus eating. He looked happy more than smug, the others could only think 'uh-oh'. Not once in their five years had they seen Snape look that happy, fact he had never looked remotely happy before.

"What ever it is it must be bad," said Neville gulping looking ready to wet his boxers.

"That's something I agree on," said Ron swallowing hard.

The sorting lasted an hour, all the while Snape's smirk never left his face, and it looked as though he was waiting eagerly for something to happen or the shoe to drop. The children were sorted, 30 to Slytherin, 29 to Ravenclaw, 19 to Huffelpuff and just 10 to Gryffindor. Most were sorted into Slytherin the headmaster did not look too pleased neither did the Gryffindors. It was not often Huffelpuff or even Ravenclaw to get more new students than Gryffindor but there is a first for everything.

"I just have a few words for everyone, I just want to give you a warm welcome to Hogwarts, all students old and new. Few things I wanted to say, stay out of the forbidden forest, many dangers reside within. The products of Weasley Wizards Wheezes are of course forbidden, everything is on a list out side the caretaker 'Mr. Filch's office. Now of to bed with you! Bubble tubble toil trouble" said the headmaster.

The students from all tables seemed to stand as one, following their prefects that were apart from Gryffindor's prefects. The other three rows of students were all gone, Slytherin, Ravenclaws and Huffelpuff's.

"Is there a problem here?" asked McGonagall making her way through the students.

"Yes Harry is not here Professor; we have not written to him all summer as the Headmaster told us it was not very safe. He did not get on the train we thought perhaps the Headmaster had brought Harry here early. When he was not at the feast we began to worry, where is Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom please escort the first years back to their dorms, everyone else go Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger please stay behind please," said McGonagall paler than normal.

Soon the hall was empty, the teachers all hanging around wondering what was going on. Severus himself was no longer smirking; his mask was back up and was emotionless. He could not smirk when he was supposed to know something was wrong now could he.

"What is the matter?" asked the Headmaster not thinking of the third member of the trio at all.

"Harry did not get on the train Professor we were wondering if you knew where he was," said Hermione.

"I'm afraid he was supposed to get on the train like everyone else, I will have someone sent to collect Mr. Potter immediately now why don't you go to your dorms, I'm sure he will be with you tomorrow morning" said the Headmaster his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Headmaster" said Hermione smiling brightly she was off with Ron going to their common room not a worry on their mind. The Headmaster will get Harry back after all the Headmaster knew what he was doing.

Severus watched all this eyes glowing with hate; he had been skeptical when Harry had told them about them. Now he was beginning to believe it, he had not thought children could have been so naïve. They were in sixth year now and they were still relying on the Headmaster, they really needed to grow up. That was all Severus could think, he knew Harry was in the past, and knew everything that had happened. He had however not been able to talk about it, thanks to Harry. That is something to talk about later.

"Severus go to Privet Drive, tell Mr. Potter I am not very impressed at all, asking for attention and school has just started" said the Headmaster. "I will be in the staff room, have a kip with everyone, and speak to Harry before going to bed".

"Very well Headmaster" said Severus. He knew this journey was going to be a waste of time, but could not bring suspicion that he knew where Harry was. His oath to Harry was nearly over and he thanked Merlin.

He slowly made his way to Privet Drive wondering if he could curse the Dursley's, perhaps he could just stick a couple of potions in something he knew they were going to eat. Nodding his head, he would not harm the oath in any way. Smirking he walked on; Harry had not did a very Slytherin thing. He had not said hurt them at all he had said promise not to curse the Dursley's. Oh, his potions were going to do what he had wanted to do since he was told, get the Dursley's back for everything they had done.

Entering the house, he put the odor less and tasteless potion into the milk and orange. They would use it at some point, perhaps even right away in the morning. He was just leaving when he heard Vernon Dursley lumbering down the stairs. He drank some milk before he turned into an animal, a hippopotamus.

The lumbering and animal noises' brought Petunia down, who screamed when she saw the thing, she knew it was her Vernon because it had his hair on the head of the animal, and very stretched falling of night clothes. Smirking he left, they still had the orange to drink, and the beauty of it was that it was in a fresh unopened carton they would never suspect it. He knew they would probably get rid of everything that could have been contaminated.

Going back to Hogwarts with a skip in his step, he nearly smiled all he could think was 'I am putting it in a pensive Harry may like it'.

"Ah Severus where is Harry?" asked Albus his twinkle in his eye thinking Harry was behind the man.

"He is not there Headmaster, just three people, two fat tubs of lards and a skinny woman," said Severus pressing hard to stop the smirk he wanted to let out.

"What do you mean Severus?" asked Albus standing up the others were all chatting concerned with each other.

"I mean that he is gone, his trunk is not there either, the brats probably ran away" said Severus with a sneer. A pang hit his heart; he hated calling Harry names after everything the boy had done for him. All the times he had helped him, made his life better from morning to night.

"He should not have been able to leave Privet Drive, the wards should not have been able to let him." said Albus shocked.

"There is nothing we can do tonight, we have classes to teach tomorrow so we have to go to bed, you as well Headmaster" said McGonagall.

"We need to find Harry as soon as possible," said Albus nearly shaking.

"Well the only thing you are doing is checking with the Leaky Cauldron we cannot get the Muggles out of their bed this early in the morning, we will go in the morning, I don't have a class then." said McGonagall.

"Of course that's where he will go, he went there the last time, thanks Minerva," said Albus sighing in relief. Severus smirked they were going to be so disappointed, although Severus did wonder when he would get back, he knew when the boy left in his time but did not know when he would appear or if he even gets back.

The teachers all left, thinking McGonagall had probably been right they worried no more. The Headmaster decided to call Tom the innkeeper tomorrow, that way he could give Harry a proper row and perhaps even ban him from Hogsmeade. That would do nicely, perhaps the boy would think twice about leaving after that.

* * *

Well there we go! thats another chapter! if i get fifteen Reviews then i will update again! as soon as i have them! so get reviewing and goodbye anyways...Debs 


	6. Chapter 6

**My trip through time**

**Chapter 6**

The weeks were slowly going by, Severus spending his nights teaching Harry how to close his mind. Severus thankfully only ever saw a couple of memories when his cousin was running after him. Hopefully he would think they were only playing or something along the lines. Harry was teaching Severus everything he knew in Charms, Severus seemed to get it pretty fast, his second or third try after Harry explained everything. Even Hermione could not have done that, it was obvious Severus was powerful no wonder Voldemort wanted him for that matter.

Speaking of which he was not even sure that Severus was a Death Eater or not. He had never seen Severus wear anything but a long sleeved top. Come to think of it, the weather was not nice enough just to be in a t-shirt anyway. He was not sure how to help Severus if he was a Death Eater. He was beginning to hate this, knowing what was going to happen and not being able to do anything about it.

"Right tomorrow I will teach you the Patronus charm, right now I'm going to bed I'm tired" said Harry yawning to prove his point.

"Goodnight Harry" said Severus softly.

They had gotten to know each other quiet well during the past couple of weeks. It did take a bit of trust to let someone into your head. Severus had actually begun telling him about what an abusive bastard his father had been. Harry in turn had begun telling Severus about how his family had been and how his family had been killed. He did not tell Severus how his family had been killed; he knew Severus was curious though.

"Night" said Harry, who was snoring almost immediately.

Severus bit his lip, he did not deserve the trust Harry showed in him and with a sigh, he left the room. Just then the mark on his arm hurt, cursing he looked longingly at his bed before going to the common room. A bunch of students were there, with a sigh he touched the portkey.

"Slytherin's lair" said the oldest student.

They found themselves in front of Voldemort; Severus was not surprised to see Lucius there. It was obviously time for the man to be initiated, tonight though Voldemort was going to keep his promise.

"Severus it's good to see you, tonight I will keep my end of the bargain, I will kill your father" said Tom smirking.

"Thank you my lord," said Severus bowing low. He had joined Voldemort in a fit of anger wanting his father dead, after being beaten.

The ones that could not yet apparate were portkey'd to their destination. Severus recognized the place as his home, he did not want his home destroyed just his father. His father should not have the right to beat a Wizard or Witch for that matter. It was Spinner's end, a muggle street; he followed the band of Wizards in.

"So this is the Muggle that dares hit a Wizard," said Tom looking at the man in loathing.

"Get out you freaks! Boy just you wait till I get my hands on you" snarled Severus' father Tobias.

"Crucio" shouted Tom; the Muggle was withering on the floor before him before he could move.

"Cultler!" yelled Tom not giving the man a chance to fight back.

"Crucio" he snapped wanting to keep it on him see how long he lasted under it. Just then, Severus' mother came in, seeing it she yelled,

"No! Leave him alone, stupefy" yelled Eileen coming in seeing her husband on the floor withering under the unforgivable curse blood sprouting from his chest.

"Protego, Crucio" yelled one of the Death Eaters, it was Nott.

"No! Not my mother, please no," said Severus trying to get out of the hands of the Death Eaters arms.

"This is what she gets for dare marrying a Muggle," sneered Tom.

"No!" yelled Severus aguish in his voice.

"Severus?" said his mother with so much betrayal in her voice that it stung Severus to the core.

"I'm so sorry mother," sobbed Severus still trying to get out of their hold.

They did not last long after that, Lucius was forced to kill Tobias Snape, and was initiated right there. Tom himself killed Eileen Snape himself, Severus seemed to break right there and then. Wanting revenge against his father had gotten the one person to ever love him to be killed. He would never get to apologies to his mother, she was gone. He felt completely numb, as he stared at her dead form totally shattered.

"Welcome to the fold boys" said Tom, to both Severus and Lucius, however Severus had already been marked tonight was the first time he had ever seen anyone killed.

The younger ones who were still in school were portkey'd back to school, they all yawned and went to bed. Not caring that they had just killed people and hurt one of their fellow classmates. Severus sighed softly a loan tear making its way down his face, sending a wordless apology to his mother.

Going to bed that night he did not have his usual nightmares of his father's beatings. Instead in place was what had happened last night, he knew it was his fault. Getting up he did not bother wakening Harry up, he was going to cut all ties to the boy, and otherwise he would probably end up dead along with his mother. His walls that were slowly erecting came crashing up full speed.

"Severus are you alright?" asked Harry joining Severus for breakfast.

Severus just remained lost in thought, a letter came and he knew what it was. Opening it his thoughts were proved correct, it was the Ministry informing him that his parents were dead, it was final his parents were gone forever, his mother the one that had loved him, gone for good. No more huge smiles for him, no more of her annoying him telling him to eat.

"Sev? Are you alright?" asked Harry concerned.

However, Severus did not hear it at all, all he could hear was buzzing in his ears, if someone had not stomped on his foot there and then he would have gone into shock. Shaking himself out of it, he felt like crying, his own foolishness had gotten his mother killed. His own thoughts of revenge had gotten his mother killed, what on earth was he going to do? He had nowhere to go.

"Severus, hello anyone there, are you alright?" asked Harry waving his hands up across Severus' face.

"I would be if you just left me the hell alone," snapped Severus, regretting it almost immediately as soon as he saw the hurt creep Harry's face, but did not apologize.

Harry went to class and sat by himself, he already knew what they were teaching him so did not bother listening. However, he found himself slowly lost in thought, wondering what he had done to upset Severus so much. He was brought out of his thoughts with the bell going, coming out of his stupor, he packed his books and made his way to History of magic, he had it more than he did in the future.

Sitting in the back, where no one sat it was dark over there; he sat taking a book out of his back. He had no one to share it with that's for sure, he knew Severus would not sit with him; if he had wanted to, he could have in Charms. It hurt worse than anything; he knew Severus had started by wanting something he had honestly thought they had gotten past that. Obviously not, Severus had got what he wanted and now wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt knowing the first true best friend he had ever had was not his friend at all and had only wanted something.

"Hey what are you doing back there? Don't you usually sit with Severus?" asked a girl's voice.

"Yes usually, but I won't be today he is giving me the cold shoulder, why I am not sure" said Harry smiling when he recognized his mother.

"Can I sit there then?" asked Lily.

"Sure" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm Lily Evans, I was not sure you would have wanted to sitting there being a Gryffindor and all" said Lily.

"Harry Evans" said Harry shaking his mother's hand.

"Cool, so what are you reading?" asked Lily putting her long hair behind her ear. Harry could see it was redder than Ginny's and his mother smelled nice.

"Not a book you would find anywhere that's for sure, it's a family heirloom," said Harry smiling at actually getting to speak to his mother.

"Really wow! That sounds cool," said Lily smiling.

"Yes"-said Harry.

Severus entered History of magic, he was hurt when he saw Harry talking to Lily Evans but did not show it. He sat stiffly in his and Harry's normal seat; he knew he deserved it for being that way with Harry. Harry had been nothing but nice and good to him since he had arrived and now he was being horrible. He just hoped that Harry did not start hanging around with Slytherins and being horrible to him, he did not think he could handle it.

Classes went past quickly, Lily had spent most of her day with Harry, making Severus all the more jealous, the maddening thing was it was not a friend jealousy it was a different kind of jealousy. He had never thought of Harry anything more than just a friend now here he was jealous because Harry was with someone else that was not him?

-----

Severus entered the Slytherin common room with a sigh, he had not seen Harry and all he wanted to do was grab him back. He was about to sit down when he saw Harry was lying sleeping on the couch. His first thought was 'he is absolutely gorgeous' and having feelings in his groin that no one had managed to make him feel. The problem was Harry was not even trying! He was just asleep.

Harry woke up, he always did when someone was near him, something he had learned at the Dursley's. Yawning he said "Severus". His voice was cautious as if he expected to be treated like dirt; Severus found he could not be horrible to those amazing green eyes.

"I'm sorry I have been such a jerk today," said Severus meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"Why?" asked Harry hurt, flashing thought the readable green eyes.

"My parents, they were murdered" said Severus 'and I was part of the group that did it' he thought.

"Oh Severus I'm so sorry, and I was annoying you this morning!" said Harry understanding and relief lighting up his eyes. Harry then brought Severus into a cuddle. Severus leaned into it soaking up the gentle touch. No one else had touched him like this just his mother.

"You're tired let's go to bed," said Severus breathing in Harry's scent.

"Good idea" said Harry rubbing his eyes.

"Night Sev" said Harry yawning as he got his nightclothes on, he did not know Severus watched. Finished he crawled under the covers, Severus followed five minutes later both asleep within minutes.

* * *

**There we go another update! Twenty five reviews and i will update as soon as i have them! i have the chapters already done...so its up to you! REVIEW and get another chapter up! the same day! brilliant isnt it?! R&R please and goodbye Debs**


	7. Chapter 7

**My trip through time**

**Chapter 7**

"Sev wake up its breakfast, come on" said Harry shaking his friend awake.

"I'm up" said Severus surprised it was usually the other way around; Severus was used to being the one wakening Harry up. Shrugging his shoulders he got ready for the day.

They made their way to the Great Hall talking about everything and anything. Mostly about the book that Severus had missed yesterday. Harry however, promised to give him the book so he could read it. Severus was glad after all the book sounded really good; before they knew it breakfast was over.

Making their way from the hall Lily Evans stopped Harry; Harry didn't seem bothered that the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's gave him dirty looks. This pleased Lily it meant he didn't care what people thought, Severus felt slightly jealous.

"Are we still friends?" she asked,

"Of course we are would you like to sit with us in History of Magic?" asked Harry curiously.

"I'd love too! See you then" said Lily smiling she was gone.

"Do you like her?" asked Severus when they were making their way to Potions.

"I like her as a friend, nothing more don't worry she may be like a sister one day" said Harry smiling slightly not daring to believe Severus thought he liked his own mother. Then he remembered that Severus did not know that Lily was his mother.

"Oh," said Severus feeling relief flowing through him, he knew he liked Harry more than a friend, but how did Harry feel about him? He was not about to ruin their friendship by trying to go out with him. For all he knew Harry might not even like boys.

"Why would you not like it if I liked her?" asked Harry curiously.

Severus just shrugged his shoulders screaming on the inside 'YES' Harry raised an eye brow before doing the same shrugging his shoulders they entered the potions class. He was getting better at potions with Severus' proper guidance. He knew the man would be able to teach them all properly if he tried. Well Severus in his time anyway, he wondered what stopped him from. Apart from spying obviously, that didn't stop him from teaching them all properly.

That would remain a mystery...for a good while.

---------

"Ah, Tom is Harry here? He didn't arrive at Hogwarts as he was supposed to" said Dumbledore going in with Snape and McGonagall at his side.

"I'm sorry I've not seen the child since his fifth year" said Tom looking concerned their Savior was missing.

"He is not here, then where else could he be?" asked Dumbledore frowning not liking this at all.

"We need to tell the Order, they will start looking for him" said McGonagall urgently.

"Yes, that's for the best lets go" said Dumbledore as they flooed back to Hogwarts.

He quickly used the coins, which he had made last year, and letting the Order know they were needed. Thanks to Hermione Granger they had a new way of getting in touch, even though she didn't know it. Perhaps he should ask her and Ron to join the Order, she was very useful.

It took half an hour for the Order to get there, it was very early, school was still asleep. They needed to get it done before eight o'clock, that's when breakfast started. He could not appear later and scare the students, only way he was late was if something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Shacklebolt once they were all seated.

"Harry Potter has gone missing" said Dumbledore looking years older.

"Harry is not missing" said Sirius Black from the corner of the room.

"What do you mean? Is he in Grimmauld Place?" asked Dumbledore sounding relieved.

"No, he is in the past" said Sirius looking at Snape as if he were ready to kill.

"What do you mean the past? Has he used a time turner?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, he is in the past, way in the past my sixth year to be exact" said Sirius he could recognize his godson anywhere.

"How it's impossible" said Dumbledore not believing him.

"Well that's where he is, and he is a Slytherin as well he goes out with Snape" said Black angrily.

"How did he get there" said Dumbledore still not able to wrap his mind around the fact that Harry was back in time he did not even realize Sirius had said he went out with Snape.

"I don't know, but I remember him and it is him" said Sirius.

"Are the memories coming I mean changing?" asked Dumbledore.

"No they have always been there" said Sirius his face a mask of anger.

"That means that this was supposed to happen, that means he must somehow get back. Does Harry disappear?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, three years later," said Sirius.

"I see, three years, we won't know if he will be gone three years here or not, we will just have to wait and see, when he gets back" said Dumbledore.

"Well it won't be us he goes to, it will be his Slytherin Death Eater friends" said Sirius spitting it out.

"What do you mean Sirius?" asked Dumbledore wide eyed.

"He ends up in Slytherin and goes out with Snivellus! That's what and is friends with Malfoy and the others, all his Death Eater friends" said Sirius.

"Why would he do that? Severus is there anything you can add?" asked Dumbledore his eyes long stopped twinkling.

"Like what?" asked Snape snidely.

"Does he take the mark?" asked Dumbledore looking scared for the first time Severus could ever remember, he relished the panic and fear in Dumbledore's eyes.

"No, don't be fucking stupid, you and everyone here knows how much he hated Voldemort. He would rather die than take that damn mark" said Severus snarling at them, how dare they think that about Harry, how dare they!

"He went out with you, so god knows how you manipulated him," said Sirius spitting again.

"I didn't manipulate Harry, if anything Harry manipulated us" snapped Severus remembering the oath he had taken.

"Yeah right, Harry would never manipulate anyone" snapped Sirius.

"Its time you realized Black, that Harry is not his father and never has been. He is a Slytherin and he will act like one. He is nothing like the golden boy you have seen for the past five years." said Severus relishing the shocked looks on everyone's face.

"You bastard! He is James' son of course he is like James" said Sirius.

"You only want a replacement for James, and Harry will never be that person" said Severus probably telling the whole truth for once in his life.

"That's lies I love Harry I don't want him as a replacement as James" said Sirius not wanting it to be true but knowing deep down that is how he felt.

"Keep telling yourself that Black, you will eventually believe it, Harry told me what you said to him, how James would have said yes and enjoyed the fun of sneaking around when you tried to talk Harry into meeting you up in Hogsmeade. Telling him how unlike James he was, you were pushing Harry away from you more and more" said Severus snidely.

"BASTARD" snarled Sirius making his way over to Snape wanting to teach him a lesson.

"SIRUS, SEVERUS ENOUGH" yelled Dumbledore his voice booming around the room.

"Sorry headmaster" said Sirius sitting down looking criticized.

"Now Severus tell us more" said Dumbledore or more like he demanded.

"Nothing else to say, you will just need to wait till he gets back" said Severus.

"Severus tell us" demanded Dumbledore angrily.

"I have nothing else to say," said Snape.

"Tell us Snape, what have you done to him!" said Molly looking at Snape distrustful.

"Even if I want to I can't" said Severus shaking his shoulders.

"Very well we will talk to Harry when he gets back, I hope it's soon or all will be lost. Voldemort is becoming more active if he does go for three years then nothing will be the same when he returns if he returns to anything. He is the only one strong enough to defeat Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"You have a funny way of showing it" said Snape.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore not happy with this new turn of events.

"I mean he came to our time knowing nothing, you never once thought of training him. Oh yeah you were training him in your own way making him save the school every year, the stone then the whole chamber of secret incident then worst of all the tournament, you could have over ridden it if you had tried but you didn't, you left Harry struggling through it. You never let him have a normal year at school did you, you're stupid. You should have trained him instead of testing him now you could have lost the war for good who knows" said Snape.

He knew he was shocking and scaring them but he did not care. What he was saying was the truth, and he knew that was how Harry felt, he was Harry's lover he knew everything even how he felt.

* * *

**THERE WE GO JUST AS PROMISED ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW IF I GET THIRTY THEN ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE PUT UP!!! TONIGHT IF I GET THIRTY REVIEWS BEFORE MIDNIGHT! HEHE THATS LIKE A FEW HOURS! SO THIRTY REVIEWS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SO HOW DO YOU LIKE SEVERUS REVEILING THE TRUTH? NOW LILY IS NOW HIS FRIEND HOW ARE YOU LIKING IT?! R&R PLZ BYE ..DEBS**


	8. Chapter 8

**My trip thought time**

**Chapter 8**

The year was going great so far, reading the books from the founder Gryffindor vault. He had not read them all yet, so he didn't need to worry about running out. He was glad he had a vault; it made him feel grateful for the hat. He had never really realized how good and helpful the hat could be. For what the hat had done he was grateful. However, he would learn just in the nick of time to listen to the hats warnings and suggestions.

Lucius after coming back from break was colder and more deadly than ever. Harry knew that Lucius was most probably a Death Eater already. He knew Severus was, and wondered why on earth he ended up taking the mark.

-----------Sev's POV---------------

"Lucius what do you want?" asked Severus, he would never forgive the boy for what he had done, nor would he forgive himself for what he did.

"I just want to apologize" said Lucius, who looked like he had not slept a wink.

"It's a bit late for that" snarled Severus angrily.

"I know you won't have to put up with it much longer" said Lucius, classes had just finished, and Harry would be meeting up with Severus in a few minutes. They had, had different classes, for the last period of the day.

Severus was unsettled, Lucius Malfoy had never apologized, what on earth was going on? While he was thinking Lucius had gone away, looking lost in his own world. He looked like he had not wanted to be a Death Eater, but that was impossible right? Perhaps the boy wore masks like him? He didn't know, he was unsure if he should accept the apology.

--------------End Sev's POV-----------------------------------------

--------Still in the Slytherin common room, after school had just finished for the day---------

"Hey, Sev what's the matter?" asked Harry coming in seeing Severus' troubled look.

"Malfoy," said Severus sighing, he should tell Harry what had occurred.

"What's he done?" asked Harry frowning.

"He apologized for something, he has never done so before, he didn't look like he had slept. I'm worried."

"What did he do?" asked Harry.

"I can't say" said Severus uneasily, he never wanted Harry to find out he is a Death Eater.

Suddenly Harry backed up, a look of horror on his face, he had a good idea what on earth had happened. But Malfoy apologizing had blown away; suddenly the sorting hat's warning went through him.

------Thoughts and conversation that have taken place since he had been there------------

"_Now you are going into Slytherin they need your help, get to know them they are not as they seem" said the hat mysteriously. _

"_Really? Wow" said Severus a little jealously in his voice._

_He did not really have any family heirlooms; his family was neither the nicest one nor the richest. His father was a Muggle and hated wizards, even his mother. Severus still did not understand why his mother put up with him. His mother had been a Prince but her family had disowned her so he was a half blood. A pure blood on one side of his family, he had always been curious to his mother's family he would like to meet them. He had the Prince eyes, usually they were blue like sapphires or they were Onyx. His were obviously Onyx really dark brown eyes; it was really the only part of his mother he had in his features._

"_Why are you jealous?" asked Harry his face going impassive._

"_I'm not," said Severus denying it immediately._

"_Yes you are, you can tell me your not a million times but I know you are, I can tell one of my best friends was a jealous brat and totally immature and there was something in your voice" said Harry remembering Ron's voice having the same tone to it when he was jealous._

"_Fine, I just…I would love to have family heirlooms" said Severus with a sigh._

_He did not understand how Harry could read him so easily, no one else could. The way Harry explained how he knew made Severus feel like an open book. Shrugging it of he knew that he was hard to read perhaps it was just Harry that could._

_Harry could read Severus because he had known the man for five years, reading his moods in classes wanting to know how he was going to be treated in class. If the man was angry it was usually Harry he took it out on, if he was annoyed he would ignore Harry. When he was seriously pissed off or in a good mood he was humiliate him, one instant reading the article aloud in potions class, the one saying Hermione and he were going out._

"_What would you like a family or an heirloom?" asked Harry._

"_An heirloom" said Severus._

----------------------------------------0

He suddenly realized Severus had most likely a Death Eater and had killed his family. He wondered if he had wanted to or not, he needed to look for Lucius Malfoy. Shuddering, he wondered if the blond was suicidal he had a feeling that might be what it is.

"I've got to go" said Harry running to the boy's toilets, he didn't have far to go, the toilets were in the Dorm room obviously.

Severus frowned; he didn't like to think Harry knew what had happened. Like he had said earlier he had always been able to read him. Knowing he had figured it out, he followed every attention of telling the whole truth.

Bursting into the boy's toilet he saw something he would never imagined.

Lucius Malfoy had slit his wrists; he was bleeding right that very moment. He didn't think he could have moved, however, Harry did, for that Severus was thankful.

Harry was thankful that he knew those spells; thanks to being abused he had learned them. He could do them wandlessly, but doing it with a wand he was able to do it better. There was less scarring when he did it with his wand, sighing softly he sighed when the wounds closed.

"Go and get a potion to restore blood, we made it there should be a couple in our dorm, he will need two, go and get them please Severus" said Harry, his voice had a demand in it.

----------------0

Severus nodded, he took off out of the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and he could not have anyone coming into that sight. He raided his trunk he could not find any, he then went over to Harry, opening it he found them, taking two he then rushed back to Harry and Lucius.

"Here" said Severus, after unlocking and locking the door. He didn't think he had ever used spells so fast, but could say now he had.

"Thanks Sev," said Harry, banishing the blood, he poured the potions down the man's throat. He now knew his reason for being here; he knew that Lucius would have died if he had not come back. Perhaps he could help them after all, but he could not change time, he can't take that chance so there was only one thing he could do.

"What?" asked Lucius stunned as he came around. Sitting up, he closed his eyes when he got dizzy, his wrists were sore but at least they were not burning or bleeding.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry no hostility in his voice.

"Why are you here why did you help me?" asked Lucius surprise on his face.

"Because no one deserves to die, why did you want to kill yourself?" asked Harry looking worried.

"Didn't Snape tell you his dirty little secret" said Lucius, but he was not sneering he looked exhausted though.

"Harry…I...I'm…a Death Eater" said Severus looking ready to burst into tears.

"I know Severus, I just realized that, what I don't know was why Lucius apologized to you!" said Harry frowning.

"He murdered my father, and was part of the group that killed my mum" said Severus a tear sliding down his face.

"Your father was abusive don't get all teary" said Lucius.

"I am grieving for my mother, she never hurt me, and she stopped him when she could. Turning his anger from me to her" said Severus, angrily.

"I'm sorry" said Lucius again, leaning against the wall.

"It's ok, I can't change what happened" said Severus slumping down beside Lucius and Harry.

"This is not how it's supposed to go," said Harry, he needed to tell someone before he went insane, plus he knew he was going to need their help one way or another.

"What do you mean how it's supposed to go?" asked Severus a dangerous edge to his voice.

Harry was thankful he had already put silencing spells up, he didn't want anyone knowing what he was about to reveal. Sighing he decided to tell them everything but before he did that he would make them swear and oath, perhaps even an unbreakable vow, but that would take longer, perhaps just an oath it was just as good if not better than a vow.

"I want your oath that you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you, not anyone or anything, you will never speak about it again unless there is a silencing spell up and its only me you are talking too" said Harry his voice showing how serious he was.

Severus and Lucius both shared a look, it was obvious whatever that was going on was pretty serious.

"I swear on my magic as a Wizard I will never willingly tell anyone or anything about what is spoken of in this room and only you with silencing spells up. I understand if I break this oath I will loose my magic" said Lucius.

"I too swear on my magic as a Wizard I will never willingly tell anyone or anything about what is spoken of in this room and only you with silencing spells up. I understand if I break this oath I will loose my magic" said Severus, wondering what was going to be said this night.


	9. Chapter 9

**My trip though time**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm from the future" said Harry softly; he didn't know why he felt compelled to save them. He wanted to save them as much as he could, if they chose not to be saved then he could safely say he tried.

"What?" asked Severus stunned.

"I'm from the future" said Harry knowing how it must sound crazy, even being magical.

"Impossible" said Lucius.

"I am, I know I have a reason for being here, everything would have changed if you had succeeded. I was supposed to be here, and I was supposed to save you. Strange as it sounds you are alive in my future." said Harry.

"What happens to us?" asked Severus.

"I don't think you want to know" said Harry feeling like laughing hysterical how do you tell young teens that they were going to be in the inner circle of a mad man.

"Just tell us, what could be so bad" said Severus curiously.

"Oh you are just known as the two most known Death Eaters, you both have stays in Azkaban but even I'm not sure how long you are both there for" said Harry.

"What?" asked Severus paling.

"That's right, Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater you have actually tried to kill me" added Harry as an afterthought.

"Why did you help me then? Why not let me die! And save yourself the hassle I cause! I wanted to die! My life sucks, I'm being forced into marriage and I've already joined the Death Eaters! And hit with the Cruciatus curse every night! I don't think I can do it all the time!" snapped Lucius.

"Because I could not, I have a feeling this was why I was supposed to be here. To help save you, I know you don't want anything to do with Dumbledore so you can be on my side, I will get you both freed in my own time, I can also take the dark mark off I think, as long as you show me your initiation I need to hear what he hisses" said Harry.

"Hisses? You…you…you're a parseltongue" asked Lucius dry mouthed.

"Yes, even better I know Voldemort will be gone in a few years, so you won't have to put up with it forever" said Harry.

"Really? Dead?" asked Lucius sitting up straighter looking intently at Harry.

"Yes, but you won't believe me if I tell you who gets rid of him" said Harry smirking, true enough he thought.

"It's you isn't it" said Severus softly.

"What…how do you know? I mean how could you tell?" asked Harry curiously.

"Don't know just could tell…what is your name?" asked Severus softly.

"Harry….Potter" said Harry softly closing his eyes knowing what was coming.

"No, anyone but fucking him!" snapped Severus angrily.

"Hey that's my father you are talking about, and don't fucking worry you won't need to put up with him much longer because he dies when I'm fucking one year old!" snapped Harry.

"He treats you like dirt here, it must be hard" said Lucius softly.

"It hurts worse than anything, but it should not have come as a shock, I knew what he was really like. Thanks to Snape, orphaned at one year old and I go to Hogwarts when I was eleven knowing nothing of my father and he rubs it in my face every second. Sneering that I was just like my father every potions class" said Harry a sour look on his face.

Severus grimaced at the sound of his older self's attitude.

"IF you were meant to be here then my older self will know, you are going to have to tell us everything so we don't change anything" said Severus closing his eyes tiredly.

"That's why you I mean he didn't stop me! He must have known oh gods, I'm such and idiot. This is bloody great I'm going to tell you everything and seal hatred and scorn for my younger self." said Harry shaking his head sadly.

"I'm sure you will be able to forgive yourself" smirked Lucius.

Harry sniggered at that, shaking his head amused, was this what the hat had meant? He was fitting in here better than he ever had at Hogwarts in his own time. Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness….he felt sick. This is what he could have had, this closeness with the other Slytherins.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus softly. Knowing something was wrong with Harry.

"It's just the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin the first time, said it would make me great, a leader I guess. I begged it too put me in Gryffindor, and I'm only beginning to see what I've missed out on. What I could have really been like and how close friends I could have had. I guess that is what happens when you are manipulated to believe Slytherins are evil." said Harry shaking his head.

"So what happens? We need to know otherwise time will change, as much as I would love to I don't think we should" said Severus softly.

"I agree, fair enough but don't interrupt me" said Harry sitting down more comfortable.

"Ok," said Lucius.

"Fair enough" said Severus.

"And you will swear to do everything I say you do in the future?" asked Harry.

"We swear" said Severus and Lucius softly.

"Good, I am born on July 31st and I'm a year and a half years old when you Snape will over hear a prophecy, you only get half of it. Tell it all to Voldemort, Voldemort then will go after me, doing that he will make the prophecy happen" said Harry.

"What does it say?" asked Lucius.

"The one with the power to kill the dark lord, born to those who have trice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies he will have the power the dark lord knows not. This is all Voldemort will here" said Harry.

"What part doesn't he hear creating the prophecy?" asked Severus curiously.

"He will be marked as his equal, either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives." finished Harry.

"Marked, he goes and marks you his equal, then you will fight either one of you will die!" said Severus.

"Yes, Voldemort doesn't die when I defeat him when I'm one and a half year old. He goes to Hogwarts when I am eleven, looking for the philosopher stone. Dumbledore keeps it there and thus starting his games of manipulation. He gives me clues and it leads me to facing Voldemort at just eleven years old. I don't think he even cares that I nearly died and you Severus have got to have me and my two friends think it's you that's after it" said Harry his head going back softly.

"Bloody bastard!" snarled Lucius, he knew that Dumbledore was like.

"Second year, you Lucius will try and bring Voldemort back, you will be in possession of a diary that belongs to someone called Tom Riddle, that is Voldemort by the way, the man is a half blood, his father is a Muggle" said Harry smirking.

"What?" said Lucius looking as if he could not believe what he was hearing?

"Yes, that's right Voldemort, who wants Muggles and Muggle borns dead is nothing but a half blood himself. And you proud pure blood goes bowing down to him nothing better than a dog." said Harry snidely.

"Continue" said Severus wanting more information.

"Oh yeah right, well the book, put it in Ginny Weasley's cauldron, at Diagon Ally. Don't worry though, nothing will become of it, but at the end of the year I will give you the book back, you will know something happens you will try and kill me, don't worry you won't finish the sentence. That's you until fourth year so don't worry just make sure you have Draco Malfoy hating Harry Potter with all his being" said Harry nodding his head.

"What? My son hates you?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, we are enemy's his sneering and snide comments are hilarious though" said Harry smirking. 'Maybe not at the time but afterwards they are'

"Third year, nothing much but you have to tell your Slytherin's what Remus Lupin is" said Harry.

"But I can't!" asked Severus wide eyed.

"You will, trust me you will be mad enough to do it" said Harry softly.

"Fine" snapped Severus angrily.

"Fourth year, we as in you and Draco and me and the Weasley's go to the Quidditch World cup, then the Death Eater's start their crap. I know you and Narcissa are there, because Draco is in the woods by himself. I do not know if Narcissa is a Death Eater or not. I think she just goes along but I would not be too sure her sister is Bellatrix." said Harry.

"Fair enough," said Lucius.

"Oh dear, fifth year you are bribing Fudge, Minister Fudge, oh yeah before I forget when you are caught you are under the Imperious curse. And Severus don't worry, Voldemort or someone will ask you to spy on Dumbledore, you will become the Potions teacher, just remember keep your mask up and hate everyone apart from Slytherin's, you ignore the Huffelpuff's unless they explode their potions, Ravenclaw's are ok, it's the Gryffindor's you hate with a passion." said Harry.

"This is going to be pretty hard to remember" snapped Lucius.

"Oh, em…I will get you a pensive, I'll give it to Severus both of you look into this conversation each year just so you don't forget it" said Harry. "Fact just take the memory from your head, no one can see this, especially no one loyal to the dark lord because they could stop the prophecy coming true changing everything" said Harry.

"Why don't you just kill Voldemort here, I mean come on it says you have to kill him, not in what time" said Severus.

"Yes but I cannot stay forever my younger version will be born soon, plus the prophecy has not been made yet. Oh…I'm not sure I will think about it but I might not be allowed. I came here to change you not my own future, I just have a feeling if I try I will end up back in my own time again" said Harry softly.

"It doesn't matter," said Severus softly.

"Now are you two feeling better?" asked Harry looking at both Slytherins critically.

"Yeah, thanks" said Lucius meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"It's fine, now we cannot be seen talking to one another, or people will get suspicious. We need to fake some fights, this is getting complicated. Severus and I can continue talking and that because we were before you came along. I guess we will just need to meet at night, yes that's for the best. Right come on let's part ways" said Harry.

"Bye" said Lucius looking far whiter than normal as he got up and went to bed.

"Let's get to bed as well" said Severus yawning softly.

"Lets" said Harry. They both went up to the dorm they were sharing, both Lucius and Severus' heads were filled with so much information they stayed up for a good five hours before falling asleep. However, Harry was feeling much better, finally having the burden he had to bear alone was gone.

* * *

**LIKE IT? I HOPE SO ITS DIFFERENT FROM USUAL BACK IN TIME STORYS FOR THAT I LIKE IT! I HOPE YOU DO TOO. FIFTEEN REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET THEM!! R&R AND GOODBYE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 10**

"So what do you want?" asked Harry coming into the empty classroom, where he and Severus were asked to meet Lucius.

"Well I've been thinking and I want to train you" said Lucius.

"Train me why?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, in Dark Arts and other things, Severus can help you with Potions" said Lucius. Who looked like he was not going to back down, obviously he was expecting to have to convince the young man to train.

"Ok" said Harry, Dumbledore didn't like him in this time, so he would not be watched every move. This was his chance to learn to fight against Voldemort, and his Death Eaters minus these two of course.

"Good" said Lucius looking faintly surprised that Harry had agreed.

"When do we start?" Asked Harry.

"Well we will start after classes, but I don't know of any good places to go" said Lucius admitted.

"Well I suppose we could learn in the ROR" said Harry.

"ROR?" questioned Lucius, Severus didn't look surprised.

"Room of Requirements, Severus will show you where to go, just think of a training room and the things you want to train me in and it will give you it. This is why it's called the room of requirements" said Harry.

"Ok" said Lucius, if he didn't know then the Slytherins don't know about it so all was good.

"Fine we will meet you at the end of the day" said Harry softly.

"Ok" said Lucius leaving puffing himself up proudly he left the room his masks already firmly up.

"Come on or we will miss breakfast" said Severus speaking for the first time since they entered.

"Ok let's get going" said Harry leaving the abandoned classroom and making their way to the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall together they sat down, and began eating their breakfasts. Some of the Slytherins looked at them curiously, some in distain including Lucius Malfoy.

"What do we have first?" asked Harry digging into his bag for his timetable as they polished off their breakfast plates.

"Herbology" said Severus immediately before he could even find his timetable.

"Oh, well we better get going otherwise we will be late, it's a long walk to the green houses" said Harry getting up, it was obvious he just wanted out of the Great Hall.

"Come on then" said Severus.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they trudged to the green house.

"Do you hate me for not telling you right away?" asked Harry looking sadly at his friend.

"No" said Severus.

"Then why are you so uncomfortable around me all of a sudden?" questioned Harry frowning.

"Sorry didn't mean to be, just thinking I suppose" said Severus not sounding Snape like at all.

"Right I suppose I have given you a lot to think about I suppose" said Harry feeling slightly guilty.

"Indeed" drawled Severus.

Harry smiled, that was more like the Severus and Snape he both new, loved and hated.

"Come on" said Harry quickly racing his friend to the green house, taking their minds of thoughts such as time travel and the likes.

Classes went by no problem, Harry answering quite a few questions correctly. Gaining more house points for Slytherin, which made Harry happy, and Severus more uncomfortable, now Harry was getting agitated, what was wrong with him? Deciding he would deal with it.

He grabbed Severus and quickly had them back in the abandoned class room they had just been in this morning.

"What's the bloody matter?" asked Harry determined to get it out with Severus now.

"What?" asked Severus awkwardly.

"Why are you acting awkward?" asked Harry looking annoyed.

"You want to know why?! You're practically waiting for an invitation from Voldemort doing that! Don't you realize why he goes for Head boys and prefects?!" yelled Severus.

"Eh…I didn't know he went for head boys and prefects, he doesn't in my time anyway" asked Harry frowning himself now feeling awkward.

"He goes for them because they are smart and clever! Like you are acting in class! Most of the Slytherins will write back home. It won't be long before Voldemort asks you to join him! What are you going to do then?" snapped Severus.

"That's why he went for you…you used to act the best in class…you don't do that now" said Harry his eyes going wide.

"Yes he indeed has asked, long before you showed up, telling me I would have to make my decision before the end of my seventh year. After my father beat me I in a fit of anger joined him, and my mother was the consenquences of my actions" said Severus sighing as he ran his hand though his hair.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Severus" said Harry horrified for his friend.

"Don't worry, I guess I would have ended up dead if I refused" said Severus weakly.

"Gods I wish I could stop it" said Harry standing against the wall.

"Then change it!" said Severus getting up looking passionate as he got right up in Harry's face. "Change everyone's future, have the life you always wanted! It will only take two words the killing curse" said Severus.

"I can't! I can't" said Harry his eyes wide with longing and fear, not even able to move much because Severus was way in his personal space.

"Why not?! Tell me why not! Save us from all having to join the maniac" snapped Severus.

"I can't! You have no idea how much I want to change everything! I want to have parents! You don't know how much I want to rip PETER PETTIGREWS head off his shoulders and save my parents life! The bloody traitor and bastard! Without him my parents would be alive and Voldemort would never have been brought back" yelled Harry tears leaking out his eyes his heart felt like it could burst with despair.

"I know Harry," said Severus, before he knew what he was doing he was kissing Harry softly on the lips.

Harry eyes were open wide in shock, but he could not help but moan and shudder in the kiss. Ripping his head away from Severus, shaking his head softly to clear it out so he could think rationally.

"We can't do this" said Harry weakly sliding down the floor.

"Why not?" Asked Severus.

"Because, because it would never work out, I mean you will hate me you should hate me. It will make it all the harder to hate me in the future, I wish I could say you would be angry with me when I got back, but it's not possible is it! You know who I really am and always will" said Harry knocking his head against the wall sighing softly.

"But it might be years before you go back, who knows? You can't let time interfere with your life. Live your life to the fullest Harry, otherwise you might regret it some day. Unless of course you are physically not attracted to me or you like girls?" asked Severus.

"I don't know Severus; I mean I've only kissed one girl, Cho Chang a girl I know. It was disgusting really, but she was crying so I can't say it was a real kiss. You are the first bloke to kiss me" said Harry looking a little lost and confused.

"An innocent Potter? Your father truly didn't bring you up" said Severus sounding more amused than anything.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Harry softly, no hate just sadness behind it.

"I didn't mean it like that" said Severus awkwardly when he realized what he had just said.

"It's ok I know, I was brought up with my family, my mother's sister, Petunia, Vernon and they eventually have a son Dudley Dursley. They hate me with everything that I am, because I have magical parents then because I have magic. I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, knowing nothing of how special I was, or that I was a wizard. I guess I could say I was pretty sheltered eh? I was beaten almost every day, healed during the night of course, they said they would beat the magic out of me, didn't succeed as you can see" said Harry softly.

"I wish I could help you" said Severus sadly.

"No one can, well Dumbledore could have, because he knew but chose to do nothing about it" said Harry.

"No way! Dumbledore would not leave a child abused!" said Severus wide eyed there was no way he could not imagine it.

"Still see the grandfatherly man with the kind twinkle? Wonder when you realize he is not all he seems" mused Harry almost to himself Severus of course heard and knew immediately that Harry was indeed telling the truth.

"Shit! We are late for class! Did you put up a silencing spell I didn't hear the bell!" said Severus wide eyed.

"Oops yes I did, I'm sorry class is just about finished anyway, come on lets just get up to History of magic. We can start reading our book" said Harry speaking no more about it.

"What about us?" Asked Severus taking a hold of Harry's hand in his.

"I um…I guess there is no harm in seeing where it can lead too" said Harry giving in when he saw those eyes.

"Good" said Severus kissing Harry's knuckles softly, Harry blushed softly, before shaking his head.

"I'm hungry let's get to the kitchens first" said Harry.

"Kitchens you know where they are?! I've never seen a kitchen in Hogwarts yet" said Severus impressed.

"Come on then lets go see it" said Harry glad he was getting to show Severus something else in Hogwarts.

* * *

**Here we are another chapter thanks for all the reviews please review again...if i get fifteen reviews then i will give you another chapter! R&R and what do you want to happen?! i hope you enjoy the chapter bye!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 11**

"What spells have you done?" asked Lucius once they were sat down.

"Well, my entire course loads, from first year to seventh year, and just some spells I've taught myself and a couple of others. Also I know how to do the patronus spell, that's one I want to teach you both. Wandless" said Harry.

"That's impossible, most adults can't do it with a wand never mind without one" said Lucius smoothly.

"Expecto patronum" said Harry holding his hand up.

A huge white light enveloped the room, and a stag started galloping its way across the room.

Severus and Lucius were stunned, awed and amazed.

Lucius went over to Harry, grabbing his arm, he looked as if he was expecting Harry's wand to be hidden up his sleeve. Finding none he dropped it even more stunned than before. Shaking his head, he wondered if he could truly teach the boy anything.

"Ok, we are going to start with the Unforgivable curses, can you do any of them?" asked Lucius.

"No, I did try in fifth year, the Cruciatus curse but it didn't work and I can break the Imperious curse" said Harry.

"Ok, do you know anywhere we can train?" asked Lucius.

"Well if we are doing Unforgivables we will need to leave the school, unless you want expelled. Ok, let's go to the shrieking shack" said Harry.

"We can't go there" paled Severus.

"It's not the full moon now lets go" said Harry.

"You know?" asked Severus looking stunned.

"Of course, there is a werewolf that goes to the shrieking shack ever full moon. Dumbledore let the rumors roll and let them think it was haunted." said Harry shrugging his shoulders and started walking.

"Where are we going? Out of school is the other way?" asked Lucius softly.

"I know a short cut" said Harry opening the passage.

"It's fucking freezing" said Lucius using a heating charm on himself.

"Yeah it is actually" said Harry feeling the draft following Lucius' example.

-----------0

"Right we are here," said Harry opening the door and entering the moldy building.

"Are you sure it's safe enough to walk on?" said Lucius looking at the floor boards.

"Of course, I run across it in about fourteen years time so don't worry" said Harry amused.

"Better be" he said walking on it.

"Right lets get started, I am not performing the spell on any animals, I will just need to do it on its own" said Harry.

"Fair enough" said Lucius, better than not getting Harry to try at all. Their life depended on it, all three of them.

"Good, now I know the incantations so you don't need to tell me, but I want you to try the patronus spells" said Harry to them both.

"Ok, what's the incantation?" asked Lucius flushing slightly.

"Expecto Patronum," said Harry softly, not letting his smirk show.

"Right," said Lucius looking determined.

"Expecto Patronum" yelled Lucius holding his hand out. Expecting nothing he was surprised when a white mist actually gathered around his hand.

"Cool" said Lucius awed. Perhaps he could do this, more determined than ever he started trying it again.

"Expecto Patronum" said Lucius; once again the mist came out, a little more than the first time.

"How come we can do it here and not at Hogwarts? I've tried a few spells without my wand" said Severus.

"I can't be too sure but I think there is dampening spells covering Hogwarts, in classrooms and common rooms, library's and god knows else where" said Harry.

"They can't be allowed to do that!" said Lucius shocked.

"No one knows, I mean you only really start learning about magic once you come to Hogwarts so you don't realize" said Harry.

"Well, how do you stop it?" asked Lucius angry.

"I don't know, honestly, I think I might be able to do it when I get back to my own time" said Harry softly.

"What? How? Why not do it here?" asked Lucius.

"I have founders blood running though my veins" said Harry softly.

"What? Who's?" asked Severus looking exited.

"Gryffindor's I might even have Slytherins, I am a parseltongue and every book I've read makes it impossible for someone to accidentally get someone else's magic. I think I was lied to, but I can't be too sure, I'm going to find out when I get back" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow" said Severus even if it was Gryffindor blood; it was still the founder's blood. The very people that had created the school, and to think that the blood of certain founders was still going.

----------0

There was no more talk after that, they started practicing more magic than ever staying out to well after curfew. Harry had successfully been able to cast the killing curse, now he was learning wandlessly; you never know it just might save his life in his battle against Voldemort. Voldemort would expect a weak defenseless child and in his place would be a powerful confidant man. Even Dumbledore was expecting a weak child to face Voldemort, but no more.

By the end of the night, which by the way was midnight, they all successfully were able to produce a patronus wandlessly, not only that Harry could do the killing curse wandlessly as well. There were huge holes in the walls of the shrieking shack now, thanks to the killing curses.

"We better patch this place back up" said Severus looking around, knowing a werewolf could get out of those holes.

"Your right, we do, come on then reparo on three with your wands" said Harry.

"Why?" said Lucius a weird look on his face.

"Because we have used too much magic, if we do any more spells we will end up unconscious, listen to your magic and you will realize that as well" said Harry.

Lucius and Severus both closed their eyes, and let their magic wash over them. They opened their eyes surprised; nodding their heads they realized Harry was right.

"Good, one two three!" said Harry.

"Reparo" shouted the three powerful wizards together.

The shack was back to its normal state when they were finished; all the bits of wood that had been broken were back together like they had never been moved. Which was the spells entire purpose, sighing softly they pocketed their wand and started their trudge back to Hogwarts.

"That was fun I actually enjoyed myself" said Harry softly.

"Yeah" said Lucius, nodding his head, it was possibly the first time in his life he had enjoyed himself properly.

"Well we are almost there" muttered Severus softly.

"When are we meeting up again?" asked Harry.

"Don't know, tomorrow?" suggested Lucius.

"Em…well meet us in the potions classroom, at around seven or eight. Straight after dinner we are going there, Severus is teaching me potions then," said Harry.

"When did you decide this?" asked Lucius.

"Yesterday" said Harry.

"Ok then seven thirty it is" said Lucius as they finally once again entered Hogwarts.

-------------0

"I hope we don't get caught" said Severus softly they had gotten into the dungeons, having to watch their backs so teachers didn't notice them.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Who's there?" asked a teacher coming towards them. Harry pushed them back and walked out himself, forcing a few tears from his eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed at midnight young man?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor? I can't find my head of house and my back is killing me" said Harry looking like he really was in pain.

"Very well follow me, I will take you to the hospital wing" said McGonagall.

"Thank you professor" said Harry, so she had not changed good.

"Fifty points for being out after curfew, and the hospital wing is that way" said McGonagall coolly.

Harry blinked, unable to believe McGonagall had just done that. He always thought she had been a fair teacher, obviously not. Shaking his head, dumbly he walked towards the hospital wing until McGonagall had disappeared before bolting for the dungeons.

------------0

"He just stopped us from all being caught!" said Lucius out of breath and stunned.

"I know," said Severus out of breath himself.

"I don't believe it, no one would have ever done that for me" said Lucius softly.

"Nor me" said Severus smiling softly.

"Your back!" said Severus as the door opened once again.

"Yeah, I didn't know McGonagall was such a bitch! She's either always like that with Slytherins when no Gryffindor is around or she has seriously mellowed! Fifty points!" snapped Harry falling to the floor out of breath.

"You are not even sweating" complained Lucius when he was wiping sweat of his own brow.

"I'm used to running," said Harry a sad glimmer in his eye.

Severus knew immediately what it was; he had seen that sad glimmer in his eyes when he was talking about the Dursley's. Shaking his head he decided now would be a nice time to change the subject.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Night. Harry you coming?" asked Severus getting up.

"Yeah, night Luc" said Harry walking away with Severus into their own dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 12**

**Life in the past**

"Let's learn some potions" said Harry exited for once to learn properly.

"Potions aren't that good" said Lucius smirking.

"Actually they are! They could help defeat Voldemort for all we know…so are you with me?" asked Harry smirking out full blast.

"Fine" said Lucius immediately, he would do anything just to make sure that bloody bastard who calls himself Voldemort was taken down. He was glad he and Severus had the knowledge they would not been in the evil man's clutches or services long.

They spent a great three hours with the potions lab all to themselves, learning all sorts of potions. Lucius even began looking for potions that would help by the end. Upon seeing what potions could be used for, pain potions! To hurt people and everything, perhaps he could get something that would hurt Voldemort after all.

"Right come on then, my butt is getting sore I want to learn some more dark arts" said Harry suddenly.

"Ok let's go," said Severus they had after all just finished the potion they were doing. They were cleaned up within a couple of minutes and leaving the room, Lucius going by himself of course. He could not be seen with Severus or Harry for that matter.

"So when do you think you are going home?" asked Lucius curiously.

"I don't know, depends really" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"On what?" asked Severus curiously?

"What I find, I'll know when its time to go back I have a feeling I won't be able to stop it even if I wish it" said Harry smiling sadly.

"That doesn't matter, we will just learn what we can while you are here, now is there any other spells you know that we can practice?" asked Severus.

"Loads, what would you like to learn?" asked Harry looking at both boys curiously.

Ronald Weasley would faint if he saw this, him Harry Potter talking to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape civilly. He snarled at the thought of his friends, friends they didn't deserve the saying! Back stabbing fucks more like.

It wasn't nice calling them that but, they were immature brats and believed Dumbledore was an angel and could do no wrong. They were just children and if they went to face Death Eaters he knew they would not survive. Even though they had survived that night in the chamber or mysteries he had no doubt that was because Lucius made sure they did.

He couldn't wait to get home to see them, they were older yes but could not wait too see them none the less. See the true Lucius and Severus with them older; see what they think of everything; if they had come up with anything that may defeat Voldemort.

"HARRY!" yelled Severus.

"What?" asked Harry shaking himself out of his thoughts annoyed.

"You didn't answer, we called fifteen times or something" said Severus shaking his head.

"Sorry, right what did you say?" asked Harry curiously. Now paying attention to them, smiling apologetic, they both smirked as if to say it would not work on them.

"How about something that you think has been made since after this year?" asked Lucius.

"Hm…duno about that, maybe I can just get my book out and show you spells that's not known today and not in my time either" said Harry compromising with them.

"Done" said Severus, the spells in Harry's books were the most fascinating ones he had ever seen.

"Are we going to read here? Or in the ROR?" asked Harry, they knew what the ROR meant, the Room Of Requirements. They had been in it millions of times already.

"Here" said Severus not really fussy spelling a couple of chairs and a table. Lucius did a few heating charms and Harry summoned the books. They were tucked into the shrieking shack for the night.

"Come on then Remus" said a voice which Harry and the others knew to be Poppy Pomfrey.

"What the hell? Why would she be bringing him down here?" asked Severus shocked.

"He's a werewolf that's why!" said Harry looking at his watch in horror it was well past midnight.

"Fuck get us out of here now!" said Severus wide eyed.

"Come on then" said Harry going though the tree area, the mirror on that corridor must not have broken and caved in. bolting though the passage as if the grim itself was on his heals he only stopped once he was safely back in Hogwarts.

Severus and Lucius joined him five seconds later out of breath and panting. However, the mirror area immediately began caving in. So Harry now new why that mirror had caved in. The Werewolf must have followed them trying to get out.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry concerned.

"I never want that to happen again! The snarling, screaming was horrible" said Severus shuddering.

Harry realized almost immediately he had probably most likely changed time. Severus would not go in the tunnel and see Remus. It didn't matter anyway; he was a Death Eater that was one of the main things he could not change. At least he won't have a horrible hate of Remus or Sirius now. Anyone trying to get him under the tunnel would have his hate for as long as he lived and understood Severus' hate.

"Come on lets get to bed, we need some sleep before tomorrow" said Harry he himself nearly shitting himself.

"Yeah, don't think I can take any more tonight" said Severus.

"See you tomorrow, ROR" said Lucius making his way down first.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Harry softly.

"Better now" said Severus, now that Harry was sleeping beside him.

"Good," said Harry smiling softly, this was the happiest and freest he had ever been.

"What's with the big smile?" asked Severus curiously.

"Nothing just happier than I have ever been in my life as far as I can remember" said Harry smiling shyly for the first time since he entered the past.

"How can this be the happiest you have been?" asked Severus surprised and a tad on the shocked side.

"Don't know, just never been happy, you know everything, I'm free of expectations and can talk about anything I want with you. It's great and I wished I could do it forever!" said Harry softly.

"As do I…when you get back Harry I swear you will do it for as long as you want" said Severus promising him something he wanted more than anything else in the world. Apart from the fact he wished his parents were alive that is.

"Promise? Forever?" asked Harry smiling once again bigger than ever.

"Yes I promise" said Severus.

"I will hold you too it" said Harry smirking.

"Good" said Severus satisfied.

"Are we ready for another day at school learning nothing?" asked Harry.

"We could take a couple of books" said Severus.

"Suppose." Said Harry shrugging, he remembered he had books in his cloak from yesterday. They had not gotten a chance to finish them, they could just read these ones for now.

* * *

**Awe will Severus and Harry stay together? or will Severus get too scared Harry will be targetted and hurt him? was Severus saying not long now meaning he could tell harry he didnt mean anything he had said? will they find something that will defeat Voldemort? or will it be when Harry ends up in his right time? R&R please and goodbye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 13**

**Learning more and experiencing more**

"About time you appeared" sneered Lucius there was no hate behind it. The others didn't realize this; they still thought Lucius hated Severus and Harry of course.

"Shut it Malfoy" snapped Harry angrily before walking away.

"Do you ever hate the fact we have to hide that we are friends from the world?" asked Severus softly as they walked towards their class.

"Yes but it's for his and our safety" said Harry just as softly.

"Suppose" said Severus shrugging obviously realizing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Come on then, lets get a seat at the back before they are taken" said Harry hurrying up. The seats at the back were always taken first, everyone always wanting as far away from the front as possible.

"Good idea!" said Severus following Harry.

Getting into the classroom they sat in their normal seats and opened the books.

"Can we just have a lay in tonight? No practicing magic? We cannot use the shrieking shack anyway" said Severus so quietly no one would be able to over hear them.

"Why?" asked Harry looking over curiously. "Oh" was all he said when he understood.

"I don't see why not" said Harry smirking slyly.

"Good" said Severus smirking himself.

"We have to tell Lucius though, I doubt he is going to be very happy" said Harry.

"Tough I want you to myself tonight" said Severus adamantly.

"Possessive are we?" asked Harry smirking.

"I am" said Severus touching Harry's legs seductively.

"Don't!" said Harry going red in the face; he could not believe Severus was actually doing that in a classroom where anyone could see.

"Can I sit next to you both?" asked Lily Evans nervously.

"Sure come on then" said Harry pointing to the only free chair in the room.

"Thanks" said Lily smiling at him.

"Its ok" said Harry smiling back.

Severus noticed the smiles looked exactly alike, then noticed there eyes. A silent gasp left his lips, remembering Harry saying he would never like her that way. It all became clear in his mind, Evans was his mother! Evans and Potter do end up getting together and Harry is the product of that.

He knew he would have to be nice to her, she was his mother and in a way he felt he wanted to surprise Harry. He could be nice when he wanted to be, smiling invisibly he then said,

"Evans" said Severus nodding curtly.

"Snape" she said back copying his own motions.

Noticing the surprised, happy look Harry was wearing he knew he had surprised his lover. Smiling satisfied he leaned back almost cuddling Harry they began reading the book together. Lily actually lifted one of the others and began reading herself.

They managed to get the entire book read just as the bell rung. Looking at the pages they realized it had written a lot, it was one of the self writing pens. This wrote down everything that was said in the classroom, even the answers of the students.

"Come on then, lets get to Potions" said Severus exited.

"Coming coming, can't miss potions can we?" asked Harry smirking, teasingly.

"No we can't!" said Severus snootily, smiling he started walking.

"Goodbye Lily" said Harry as Severus dragged him from the classroom. They had just read a book within two hours, which had been Binn's class. History of magic, it took them a while to get to the dungeons from there.

"Bye" said Lily to herself since the boys were already gone.

They took a short cut that only Severus, Harry and Lucius knew. They actually met up on their way down and began speaking.

"Wait up" said Lucius.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Fine" said Lucius, he didn't want to admit he was exhausted from all the magic he had been using. Wandless magic was not something he wanted to continue doing all the time. It was very draining on the magic and body come to think of it.

"We are not doing any magic today, me and Harry are going to spend some time together" said Severus smirking.

"Are you both together?" asked Lucius surprise and curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes, we are going too see how it goes" said Harry smiling.

"Oh congratulations, and good luck then, I'm kind of knackered from last nights magic use anyway. I'm just glad I will get the night off too" said Lucius smirking.

"Oh well works for everyone then, you better go in first" said Harry upon realizing they were actually already at the classroom door.

"It's best if you two go in first, you were last in last week" said Lucius.

"True" said Severus not bothering to fight, he loved potions. So he and Harry were in and sitting down just before the teacher started talking Lucius walked in. No one thought anything of it, after all students were always walking in late one after another.

"I've no classes after two o'clock" said Severus looking at his timetable.

"I have," said Harry looking at his.

"What is it?" asked Severus.

"Single herbology lesson" said Harry.

"No one will go, why not just skip it?" asked Severus.

"Sure, don't care much for the plants anyway," said Harry nodding his head.

"Great," said Severus.

"Our room, or the room or requirements?" asked Harry curiously.

"Our rooms" said Severus smirking.

"Right" said Harry nodding his head, they were also getting a potion ready to make as well.

"Cut this up" said Severus, Harry did as he was told as Severus started grinding a beetle up.

"We have to add the cut roots now" said Harry putting them in carefully stirring it the whole time anti clockwise.

"Good, you are getting better" commented Severus as he watched Harry putting the ingredients in carefully and stirring it steadily.

"Yeah, didn't understand before, probably because I thought it was just like cooking" said Harry smiling amused with his own thinking.

"Perhaps" shrugged Severus as he put the crushed beetle into the now starting to bubble potion. Taking the stirring rod he started stirring, Harry began dicing another ingredient for the potion. Making sure it was diced into nice fine pieces.

"What's the last lesson of the day? After lunch?" asked Harry going for his time table once again.

"Hm…its defense, not a bad day I suppose" said Harry.

"True" said Severus, plus the fact it was only a half day was even better.

"Come on then, I'll add this" said Harry.

Before they knew it two hours were up, and they were stirring their potion as it finished. Bottling it up, they put their name on each off their potion bottles and added an unbreakable charm to it as well. Putting one in their potions kit they took one up to the front before getting everything tided up.

"You should be great at potions in a couple of months" said Severus.

"That soon?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, you know what you are doing and now that you know certain things you will find it automatic almost like cooking" said Severus explaining to his lover.

"Oh, maybe your right" said Harry, he knew not to fight with Severus he would most likely win anyways.

---------------------------------

They had lunch, sandwiches and some pumpkin juice before heading of to their last class of the day. It was just their age group Slytherins that were free that afternoon. The others still all had classes all day, first years, second years, third years and so on.

Defense was boring but they once again displayed their talents but pretending not to be the best. Harry had taken Severus' warning to heart and not kept on acting smart in front of everyone. Maybe when he got back to his own time he could act as smart as he liked. He was curious to know what the timeline was like for Hermione and Ron, was it the same time of year? Or was it nearer Christmas? Had he been gone a year in their time? He didn't really care to be honest the immature people they were. Probably moaning to Dumbledore about how he was not there, and that Dumbledore knew what to do and would find him.

-------------------

"Finally got you all to myself" said Severus locking the dorm door and getting Harry onto the bed.

"Have you done this before?" asked Harry a little nervously.

"Yes why?" asked Severus.

"Well I'm not sure what to do, I don't have your experience" said Harry not showing how nervous he was to Severus.

"Don't worry, I'll show you" said Severus swooping down and kissing Harry passionately.

"Wow" was all Harry could say; before he knew it Severus was undressing him and himself.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry hesitatingly.

"Not if you are properly prepared and I will make sure you are Harry, don't worry love" said Severus kissing him once more.

Their passionate kisses and caresses lasted ages, they were in no hurry. When their cocks started demanding more attention Severus took out lubricant and smeared some on his fingers. Harry jumped when Severus first put his finger into his opening.

"Shush don't worry" said Severus softly, as he began properly preparing him.

Hissing slightly at the burn he was feeling, Severus started kissing him again passionately making him forget everything.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"Yes!" hissed Harry.

"Good" said Severus kissing Harry as he softly began breaching the entrance of Harry's body.

Before Harry knew it Severus was fully inside him, buried deep. The fullness he felt was something he had never felt and never wanted to end. Harry stopped Severus moving, Severus asked concerned.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" asked Severus.

"No, but it feels really good," said Harry rocking his hips, causing Severus to arch upwards.

"Really good" hissed Harry rocking his hips harder and letting Severus go of his tight grip so he could move.

Sweating and reaching his climax Severus began pounding in harder than ever. The feeling of Harry coming around him, squeezing at him caused him to hiss and grunt as he came spilling his seed into his lover.

"Your mine Harry, always and forever," said Severus cuddling Harry into him possessively.

"Yours" said Harry breathlessly. Feeling a warm glowing ball of love and lightness come over him. He was wanted, safe and happier than he ever had been. Many people would not have liked what Severus had said, but Harry did, he liked the fact he was Severus'. Severus was his just as much as he was Severus; he hoped that was how it was always going to be.

"Promise? Always and forever even when I go back to the future?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Severus softly kissing his lover some more.

"Good" said Harry opening his mouth and letting Severus devour him in any way he wanted.

"Mine" said Severus; he would never let this gorgeous young man anywhere near anyone else.

Harry feel asleep wrapped up in Severus' arms, tired beyond belief. Severus however, remained awake, cherishing the moment and every moment he would ever and could get with his lover. He knew it was going to be hard when the time came for Harry to go home.

* * *

**SO SEVERUS KNOWS THAT LILY IS HIS MOTHER! HEHE WILL THEY BECOME BEST OF FRIENDS? WILL SHE BE INCLUDED IN THE LITTLE GROUP!? ITS UP TO YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! GIMME 20 REVIEWS AND ILL UPDATE!! CYA**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 14**

**A Relationship Based On Trust**

Harry and Severus were very happy together, although there were certain things they had not yet had the chance to talk about. Lucius of course was happy for them, no one else knew of their relationship. Severus didn't want his lover getting involved with Voldemort in any way. Letting the world know that Harry was in a relationship with Severus would just prove disastrous.

They did spend most of their time training than getting to know each other. Neither Severus nor Harry seemed to mind very much, they had the night times to themselves. Which was spent very productively, in their opinion anyway?

So the world stayed obvious to the real relationship that the pair had, even Dumbledore. Even though he was watching Harry closer than ever, he probably understood that Harry was mysterious and didn't have any background. Harry knew it would not be long before Dumbledore actually started trying to probe into his mind or even as questions all the time.

Severus and Harry were brilliant at Wandless magic; Lucius didn't seem to have such control over his magic as them though. They had learned everything they could; they were all now actually relying on the books to teach them more.

Severus was happy with the potions books from the Gryffindor vaults; Harry was beginning to like Potions just like Severus. Severus passion for the art was wearing off on him.

"It's getting very boring" said Lucius sitting in the Room Of Requirements.

"I know we have learned all we can, which is a little strange…I mean there is bound to be millions of magical knowledge out there. I have Gryffindor's…I know Slytherin had a chamber…I wonder if he put his things down there? In another case where is Helga Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's is there anything in history about them?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well Slytherin's rumored to have taken it to a secret room in the school, so only his heir's could get it. The same goes for Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, there is a Huffelpuff cup out there but that's only thing left from her about." said Lucius.

"The sword of Gryffindor is in the hat, this much I know" said Harry.

"In the hat?" asked Lucius confused.

"The sorting hat!" said Harry smirking.

"A sword is up there?" asked Severus surprised.

"Apparently a lot more as well, that was how I got Gryffindor's key, and the sword come to think of it. So maybe it's mostly all up in the hats mind. I'll have to ask him when we get back." said Harry.

"Cool" said Severus impressed, so the hat was more than just for sorting people, perhaps it had generations worth of history in its very head as well as the founder's belongings.

"Yeah," said Lucius.

"So what are we going to do? Just stop training I guess? I mean it has been a whole year. The school is on holiday right now, perhaps we should just relax and have a good summer you both need it after the meetings you have had to go too" said Harry.

Oh he remembered alright, he was the one that had to clean them up afterwards. Voldemort truly was sadistic; they didn't deserve it but reminding them that they would not have to put up with it for much longer consoled them.

Severus and Harry got on well with Lily Evans, much to James Potter displeasure because he wanted her. Lily was forever going on about how much of a jerk he was. Severus and Harry had to stop themselves from laughing because they knew that they would end up getting together.

Lily was in on the fact that both boys were Death Eaters, and the fact that they were spies. He had not had any choice when she had seen them, she had just been about to call for Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Harry had convinced her to listen to him, thankfully she had.

She believed them and swore under an oath that she would not tell another soul. So that was beginning of them being friends, only in secret still of course. Lucius could not be seen with a Mud Blood nor could Severus for that matter. Unless he wanted killed on the spot from Voldemort that was.

"Are you going anywhere this summer?" asked Severus.

"Yeah too see Lily" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Lucius shuddering at the thought of going into the Muggle world.

"Just too see her I suppose," said Harry shrugging.

"But the Muggle world?!" said Lucius.

"Unless you are forgetting I was raised with Muggle brutes, for ten bloody years!" said Harry annoyed.

"Sorry" said Lucius upon realizing that Harry was indeed correct.

"Its ok" said Harry knowing how much Lucius hated apologizing.

"So….are we parting for the summer?" asked Severus seemingly reluctant.

"Yeah, Lucius go and learn some more, if you do then you have more too teach us. There is bound to be millions of Malfoy books with things we don't know yet" said Harry.

"Ok" said Lucius knowing it would make Voldemort and his father happy as well as himself and Harry so he was killing two birds in one stone or maybe more… come to think of it.

"Severus you can spend the summer with me, but you will have some explaining to do…if you are up for it" said Harry softly knowing the consequences for Severus to be able to spend the summer with him.

"I will explain it," said Severus not missing the opportunity to spend time with his lover.

"Ok" said Harry smiling softly.

"Meet back up here at six o'clock goodbye Lucius, see you later Sev," said Harry.

"Bye" said both pureblood's at once before leaving.

-------------------------

Original time line

-------------------------

Severus was sitting in his quarters, he was sick of Dumbledore trying to pry more information out of him. With his sneaky and manipulative ways, what part of oath didn't he understand? Severus was getting frustrated with the old fool.

There was only one thing in the world that could calm him down. He took the box out and looked at the contents within, letters with a specific time. Like this one, he thought as looked at the date, the date that Voldemort was defeated first time around.

_My dearest Severus,_

_I wish I was here to celebrate the fact that Voldemort is no longer amongst us. Well not for now anyway, enjoy your freedom that's long been denied to you, and never ever feel you owe anything to anyone, you made a mistake and you are making the best off that mistake. Without you many Order members or Witches and Wizards as well as Muggles would have lost their lives._

_You are not lower than anyone else just because of that stupid mistake. Just remember the day I get back is the day it will be gone from your arm. I won't see you staring at your own body in disgust; I just wished I could have done something sooner for you my beloved._

_I wished I could have stayed wrapped up in your arms forever, however it's not meant to be. I have to go to my own time. I will bring good news with me when I come back as well._

_I miss you, Lucius and Lily (Mum) difference is I know you both will be there when I get back, mum won't. It's probably what hurts the most, but I have been lucky enough to get to know her! She's wonderful, you know nobody ever told me anything about her…I understand why now._

_They didn't know her like me and you did! Not even when she does marry my father. But I know her now so that's all that really matters, its not just mum its you as well you changed my life Sev, this time it changed for the better for the first time in my life._

_Voldemort is gone, so are my parents, I know you will grieve for Lily, do so proudly. She was a powerful Witch and a great mother to me when I was young. Do not be sad for her! She went the way she wanted too and nothing will change it. I know you tried to warn her, you did all you could._

_Loving and holding you through time_

_Harry_

"Hurry home my Harry" said Severus wistfully; he had waited many, many years for the young man to come back to him.

Thinking back he remembered a time when he was watching the Dursley's. Oh he had to stop himself from killing them there and then. Of course because of the Oath he had not been able to interfere.

Watching as Harry's aunt chopped of Harry's beautiful hair and leaving him bleeding from places she had actually pulled his hair out of the roots and cut him with the scissors.

Later in the night when Harry slept he got some potions and forced Harry to take them. One that would heal everything the other would grow his hair back. He then left; of course the next morning Harry's hair had been back to normal, they had blamed it on his freakishness. They didn't even think for a minute that another wizard had been there.

* * *

**LIKE THE EXPLAINATION TO HOW HARRYS HAIR GREW BACK OVER NIGHT? HOPE YOU DO LOL REMEMBER SEVERUS CANNOT HELP DUE TO THE OATH! HOWEVER, IN HIS SNEAKY SLYTHERIN WAY HE HELPS WHEN HE CAN! R&R PLEASE AND GOODBYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter: 15**

**Involved with Voldemort **

"My Lord" said Severus stiffly bowing low.

"Severus…how is your training going?" asked Voldemort.

"Very well My Lord, however I wish to ask your permission to leave" asked Severus.

"Hm…now why would I do that Severus?" asked Voldemort eyes narrowed in anger.

"Because I know this boy at school, he is smart and in Slytherin my Lord, he would be a great addition to your group" said Severus.

"Who is this young man?" asked Voldemort suspiciously.

"Harry Evans my Lord" said Severus.

"Lucius what do you know?" asked Voldemort facing Lucius, he thought that Severus and Lucius didn't get on. So he knew that Lucius would not keep information from him…oh how wrong he was.

"It's as Snape say's My Lord, he is smart and a good fighter" said Lucius sounding grudgingly.

"Very well Severus….how long do you think it will take?" Asked Voldemort.

"I don't know my Lord, I don't want to rush him and end up scaring him away" said Severus smoothly.

"Very well, you have the summer, you will report to me first night back to school" said Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord," said Severus bowing low and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe hiding his disgust deep within him.

"Be gone" said Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" said Severus getting a portkey and was gone before Voldemort could say anything else. Lucius let out a breath softly, it was working, and his friend was free for the entire summer…well he would be too.

"My Lord?" asked Lucius coming forward.

"Yes young Malfoy?" asked Voldemort red eyes gleaming.

"I beg your permission for me to be allowed home, I want to spend my summer training in Malfoy Manor, the books there are really good" said Lucius smirking sadistically.

"Very good Lucius, Malfoy I'm proud, you have raised an eager to prove heir" said Voldemort.

"Thank you My Lord" said Malfoy Sr. bowing low.

"Go then" said Voldemort; he didn't even think twice that they were just trying to get away from him.

"You have finally learned? Good now go and do some work, I will be testing you tonight so you better learn fast" said Malfoy Sr. to his son.

"Yes father" said Lucius softly.

"Good, be gone from my sight" said Malfoy Sr.

"Goodbye Father" said Lucius leaving the room and going up to the library.

"Sev!" said Harry smiling happily.

"Hey, he agreed I don't like bringing you into this love" said Severus sadly kissing his mate.

"It's ok, we have the summer free" said Harry smiling softly.

"Been to see Evans yet?" asked Severus.

"No" said Harry.

"Good, you are mine for the rest of the night then" said Severus deviously.

"Yours" said Harry smirking slyly.

Falling on to the bed, their clothes were off before they knew it; this love making was passionate, urgent to feel each other and very fast. Severus was sliding into Harry just seconds after saying a lubricant spell. Harry arched up into Severus moaning loudly, at the feeling of the sudden and fast fullness he felt.

Kissing urgently, he began pounding into Harry, kissing all over his neck, and down his chest. Latching into his nipples, causing Harry to arch up into him more making them both moan in more need.

Rolling them off the bed, they hit the floor with a thud but neither seemed to care. When Severus began pounding in once more the pace was harder and better than it was on the bed. Hard fast and passionate.

Severus came first, spilling his seed into Harry's warm sweating body. The feeling of Severus coming inside him, and the feelings overwhelmed him he came as well. Causing him to clench around Severus, causing Severus to come again unawares.

They could not get up for the life of them; Severus just pulled the covers off the bed and covered them. Harry snuggled into his lover and before he knew it he was asleep. Severus was not long behind him this time, both completely exhausted.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing!" said Lucius to himself as he continued reading the books of Malfoy manor.

He knew his father would want to duel him, and possible even beat him. Well the good thing was he was protected in Voldemort's manor in a sick twisted way. Here he was beaten, but then again he was healed, Lucius' father had learned that lesson alright.

He had said to Malfoy Sr. that he was the only one that would ever punish them. Whether it was a way of trying to gain the boy's favor and loyalty Lucius could not be too sure.

"Meet me in the training room in fifty minutes!" snapped Malfoy Sr.

"Yes Father" said Lucius. Scowling at the man he wished he didn't have to call the man father, how he hated him.

"Why won't you let me change your childhood?" asked Severus softly, they were awake and now on the bed.

"Because if you do then I might change Sev, we cannot have that. I was here to save you both not try and save myself for selfish reasons" said Harry.

"You are not a selfish person!" said Severus softly.

"I know, that's why I'm not letting it happen, listen Sev, don't worry its not that bad really….especially once I find out I'm a Wizard" said Harry softly.

"You are helping us, I just wish I could help you repay you for what you are doing" said Severus softly.

"You aren't going out with me just because you are trying to repay me are you?" asked Harry sitting up alarmed.

"No! Never think that I swear on a Wizards oath I didn't go out with you because of some sense of repayment or duty." said Severus.

"Good" said Harry smiling softly relaxing into Severus.

"We should not have asked Lucius to go home for the summer, his father will treat him like dirt" said Severus softly.

"Ah don't worry about that, in an hour or so Voldemort is going to summon him and send him on a mission that will last a year or so" said Harry smirking.

"How do you know?" asked Severus shocked.

"I saw it in Dumbledore's pensive, he thought I had not seen but I had, I also know he will be killed then, so Lucius won't have to put up with him. He will be the heir of the Malfoy fortune when he is just seventeen" said Harry.

"Oh" said Severus shocked; Harry had been in Dumbledore's pensive? And the old man didn't know? That was a first.

"Anyway, don't worry about Lucius, I'm sure soon enough he will be having the time of his life being lord of the manor while his father is away, and then after when he is dead" said Harry.

"I guess" said Severus cuddling Harry into him more.

"What about mine?" asked Severus softly.

"Oh I didn't know about them Sev I swear!" said Harry softly.

"I trust you" said Severus sadly, he would have hated the fact if Harry had known about his mother and didn't try and save her or anything.

"Thanks Sev" said Harry smiling angelically.

"Lucius get down here!" snapped Malfoy Sr.

"Coming Father" said Lucius rushing into the study.

"Yes Father?" asked Lucius once he was in and standing straight.

"I'm going on a mission for the Dark Lord; I don't know how long I will be gone. What ever you do keep training because I will be testing you when I get back. Any slacking and I will give you fifty strokes with the cane" said Malfoy Sr.

"Yes Father," said Lucius wide eyed. He hated the cane, the cane was the worst.

"Good, now I am leaving goodbye" said Lucius' father.

"Of course Father, be safe from the Mud Bloods and Muggles" said Lucius disgust in his voice.

"You learned my boy I am proud" said Malfoy Sr. before he left through the floo.

Lucius grimaced slightly, since making friends with Lily Evans he hated calling them Mud Bloods. He preferred Muggles or Muggle born to be honest, they didn't have a disease or anything he realized that now. He felt awful for ever thinking or saying such things.

Once he realized his father was gone, he whooped in delight, the whole manor to himself for how long he didn't know. He could read all day if he wanted too! No Father to tell him what to do! Brilliant it was going his way for a change. Good it was about damn time it did as well! It had been due for a while…for him to get some more good luck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Summer goes flying past**

The summer went faster than any other year, now they knew the saying 'When your having fun the time flies' Lucius spent the summer reading and having a great time flying when he wanted. The manor was his for now and he was certainly not going to miss this opportunity. However, things were going to take an unexpected turn.

A letter came, a black owl that only is delivered when someone dies.

A cold feeling went over him, fearing it was his friends he tore it open and looked at the letter in disbelief.

_Master Malfoy,_

_We send our condolences and our apology, your father has unfortunately passed away, at St. Mungo's. He died of his wounds at 11:20 am today, if you need someone helping you with the funeral we can arrange someone for you. _

_Please come whenever you can_

_Madam Dimperly_

_St. Mungo's hospital _

There was a seal on the back proving it was from St. Mungo's there was also an official death certificate which was magical and cannot be faked. Lucius fell where he was standing unable to believe it, his father was gone. He didn't know if he should be shouting for joy or be crying, one thing was for sure Voldemort was going to be pissed at loosing a follower.

-----------------------------0

"That's Lucius' owl" said Severus frowning.

"Lets see what it says" said Harry smiling as they opened the letter together, the smile was wiped of their faces and sympathetic looks followed.

_Sev, Harry _

_I'm just writing to say that my father is dead; I have a funeral to arrange and everything. Voldemort is going to be pissed, I don't know what to do, to be honest. Any help is very welcome…_

_Lucius. _

_P.S it will burn in five seconds after reading this. _

It did indeed; burn five seconds later, Severus banished the ash and looked at Harry. This news was not new to him, Harry had told him he was going to die and he had.

"Did you arrange for Lucius' father to be killed?" asked Severus.

"How could you think such a thing?" asked Harry shocked.

"I just have to ask love," said Severus curiously.

"No, I didn't kill him or arrange for him to be killed" said Harry still shocked.

"Good" said Severus; he didn't want his lover having blood on his hands for even Lucius Malfoy or himself even.

"What are we going to reply?" asked Harry sounding more lost than ever.

"I know what to write, I'll write it" said Severus getting paper and pens before writing.

_Luc, _

_I'm sorry to hear about it, but he was an evil man and deserved what he got. Go to St. Mungo's and get them to help you. Let them handle everything, they will do it for you. I will see you once Hogwarts starts back up, hang in there. _

_Sev _

"That's hardly helpful" said Harry.

"It's the best thing he can do, is let someone else handle it" said Severus.

"True, well then send it off" said Harry.

---------------------0

"I feel sorry for him, even though his father was horrible," said Harry snuggling into Severus.

"I do as well" said Severus.

"I sent a letter to Lily earlier" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus.

"Do you think we should tell her?" asked Harry curiously.

"The more people that know the more danger they will be in" said Severus immediately.

"You aren't jealous that I'm considering asking her are you?" asked Harry.

"Just a little" said Severus grudgingly.

"Oh Sev, she is my mum," said Harry.

"I know, she may change history if she knows, she might give you away hoping you have a better life. Pretend you died at child birth to protect you, you never know" said Severus honestly.

"Your right" said Harry paling at the thought.

"Of course I am" said Severus.

"Well there is that idea out of the window!" said Harry softly.

"Don't worry love, you can still get to know her" said Severus deep down understanding why Harry wanted to tell her.

"I want so much to tell her I'm her son" said Harry sadly.

"I know, but it's not what's important just now, as far as I can see Lily and James hate each other" said Severus.

"Don't worry, they hate each other the now, but James will grow up hugely in seventh year don't know why but he does" said Harry.

"I wonder what happens to knock some sense into him" said Severus curiously.

"Me too" said Harry.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Severus.

"Nothing we have worked hard all summer, we deserve the rest before we start back up in three weeks" said Harry.

"Very true, I've hardly had you to myself" said Severus smirking.

"Yeah" said Harry snuggling in again.

--------------------------0

Hogwarts had started up almost two months ago. James Potter and Sirius Black were more trouble than ever before.

James Potter had no idea how much he was hurting Harry. The gallous remarks about his parents really did get to him. Remarks such as "I'd be disgusted if you were my son in Slytherin"

"Your parents probably are ashamed of you, maybe not yours I suppose after all they are probably Death Eaters".

This comment made Harry explode. He blew James Potter up like a balloon, and in front of the entire school as well. He may have gotten off lightly being Harry Potter when he did it in third year but unfortunately he was not Harry Potter here. And the consequences were much worse, now he knew what would have happened if he had been any original person and not famous or a hero.

He was expelled; he was told he would never be allowed back. This shocked Harry to the core! They were actually expelling him. What was more was the fact that he had not hurt anyone! Well not really because James Potter was back to normal not seriously anyway. Speaking of Serious, it was not him who sent himself and Severus to Lupin on the full moon.

-----------------0 Flash Back 0----------------

"I knew Snape was greasy! But gay as well?" smirked Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry now nervous but not showing it, no one could know about them they had been too careful.

"Well he is snogging a Slytherin in the Shrieking shack" said Sirius Black self righteously.

Harry stooped stunned, for five seconds unable to believe what he had heard. Before a growing ball of hate bubbled in his stomach, he punched Sirius Black with all his might breaking his nose in the process before stomping off. All he could think was 'Pity they can fix it in a jiffy, I'd like to see the immature fucker suffer the pain of a broken nose healing normally'.

Harry was not angry because he thought Severus was cheating on him, no far from it actually. He had just realized that to his horror times had changed and he was using him to get Severus killed and Severus to get him killed! Sirius Black was actually sending them to where a werewolf resided out of their bloody mind.

That in mind he sped up running as fast as he could, dreading what would happen, wanting nothing more than time to stop itself. He was running that fast he was actually tripping over his own feet; it felt like forever before he got to the shirking shack.

"SEVERUS!!" yelled Harry panic stricken.

"Harry? So Sirius Black was right?" asked Severus sounding betrayed.

"No! Get out of there now!" shrieked Harry hysterically.

Just then a huge scream broke the still silence of the night, followed by a huge agony filled howl. Remus Lupin had obviously begun changing, and Severus had just obviously spotted him.

"Shit!" muttered Harry entering the shrieking shack.

Just then James Potter burst past them, panic clearly written all over his face, blood on his knuckles he had obviously lamped Sirius Black one as well. Harry grabbed Severus quickly, leaving James Potter too it, he changed into a stag before leaving. Harry was slightly awed to see it looked exactly like his patronus and couldn't help but think 'No wonder everyone said it looked just like him'

Harry and Severus fell onto the grass, finally out of the shrieking shack, both shaking in relief. Harry made sure Severus was alright, scared out of his wits for his lover. He was not really afraid of a werewolf; he had been on the receiving end of one once before in his third year.

"He lied didn't he?" asked Severus sounding ashamed of himself.

"Yes, I realized this as soon as he told me that you were snogging someone in the shrieking shack" said Harry.

"Why couldn't I know that he was lying?" asked Severus so ashamed.

"Because you are very insecure! But don't worry, everything's going to be alright, perhaps now that this has happened you may think before you go off in a rage because you think for a second I'm cheating on you. With whatever Slytherin Death Eater Sirius Black picked for you" said Harry.

"Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters!" protested Severus.

"The only one's that are not is Lucius and you, but technically right now you are, and will be until that mark is gone" said Harry.

"Fair enough" said Severus agreeing still laying there panting.

"Come on then we better get back to Hogwarts" said Harry.

"We have to tell someone!" said Severus shocked.

"They already know" said Harry looking past Severus, Severus frowned looking around he was shocked too see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there.

------------0 End Flash Back 0--------------

* * *

**There we go! thats another chapter will Harry be expelled?! or will i have him expelled and learning outside of Hogwarts? R&R please!! take care and goodbye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**My Trip Through Time **

**Chapter 17 **

"If you get me expelled, I will tell the entire world what Remus Lupin is, and what lengths you have went to make sure it was all quiet. Including how you blackmailed a student to make sure it was kept under wraps" said Harry.

"They wouldn't listen to a student or a Slytherin" said Dumbledore, shocked but not too shocked to speak back.

"I have the memories and I have connections inside the Ministry! Despite the fact you think my parents are gone they aren't" smirked Harry.

"I don't believe you," said Dumbledore inwardly panicking.

"Fine," said Harry. "But Lupin will be killed like the beast he is and Sirius…well I'm sure the ministry will have him expelled. Sending two students to the Shrieking shack on the full moon…" smirking he turned around ready to leave once again.

"Very well you can stay" said Dumbledore looking defeated and murderous.

"Should anything happen to me Dumbledore I have pensive memories ready to go straight to the Ministry, so do not try anything" threatened Harry.

The murderous glint faded, replaced by fear.

Then with that Harry walked out of the headmasters office, smirking in triumph. Finally…after all those years he had one over Albus Dumbledore. It was an amazing feeling, not many could say they have done something such as best Albus Dumbledore at his own game.

--0 Back In The Common Room 0--

"Well done Evans, you just might be a Slytherin after all" smirked one of the Slytherins.

"Getting packed already Evans?"

"Glad someone did it, Potter's had it coming to him for years!"

"Good one Evans"

"Did you do that for your lover Evans?!"

"Fuck off," snarled Harry angrily.

They backed off, after seeing that other display they weren't going to cross Harry Evan's path that was for sure. Harry walked on, out of the common room to the corridors. He was making his way to his dorm, he noticed the first years dived out of his way in fright.

Harry was amused for a while, then it began to get on his nerves. Very fast, no wonder people were ducking away from him. His face looked like a storm, he banged his way into his room.

"Your expelled," said Severus looking ready to pack his bags and go with him.

Harry shook his head.

Severus let out a big phew of air, Harry wasn't expelled but when he looked at Harry's face he became confused. Harry had a look off rage and disgust on his face, he asked why.

"Dumbledore tried to expel me, do you think he would pass up the opportunity!?" snarled Harry.

Severus frowned at that tone of voice but knowing it wasn't directed at him, he let it go.

"No he wouldn't, so how are you still here?" asked Severus raising an eyebrow, now that Harry wasn't expelled he was alright about the situation.

"I blackmailed him" smirked Harry calming down a little.

"YOU blackmailed DUMBLEDORE?!" said Severus "What do you have on him that would stop him expelling you?"

"Remus, the fact that he made you swear an oath, and Sirius Black would be expelled" smirked Harry.

"Your kidding?".

"No, he backed down quick enough," said Harry.

"Merlin," said Severus, someone had actually had the gall to blackmail Albus Dumbledore. Severus knew that Harry was in danger, now more than ever. He didn't think it would be passed Dumbledore to kill Harry.

"You must leave now," said Severus urgently.

"Why?" asked Harry sceptically.

"Dumbledore wont take kindly to being blackmailed! He might kill you!" snarled Severus feeling like throttling Harry himself.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Harry angrily.

"YES!" snapped Severus.

"I told him that there was memories, at gringotts and if anything happened to me, they would be sent to the Ministry" said Harry.

Severus looked like he had been deflated and stunned.

"Oh" was all Severus could say.

"Look don't worry," sighed Harry realizing Severus was just worried about him.

"How can I not worry? You are playing with fire here Harry," sighed Severus leaning against his lover when Harry sat down.

"No Voldemort is the fire, I'm still in the pan" joked Harry softly but meaning it in a weird kind of way.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lost you," sighed Severus softly.

"You are going to loose me Severus, don't you understand that?!" said Harry pulling away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Severus uneasily.

"I don't know but if and when I might turn back to my original time" said Harry.

"Don't speak of such things," said Severus.

"You cannot avoid it Severus I'm going to be here one minute and the next I could be gone" said Harry.

"Why are we discussing this?! Have you found a way back?" asked Severus a little fear entering his eyes.

"No I haven't but one day I will Severus," said Harry softly.

"Then I will deal with it when it comes," said Severus.

"Fine" said Harry knowing that there was no way he would get it through to Severus.

"I cant believe what you did to Potter," smirked Severus.

"He deserved it" snapped Harry.

"I'm sorry he said what he did, he's only fifteen I'm sure he didn't mean it" said Severus softly, this time he was the one cuddling Harry.

"Doesn't stop it hurting! and why does everyone keep using that as an excuse!" sighed Harry willingly snuggling into Severus.

--0 Hospital Wing --0

"Ah, James how are you?" asked Dumbledore walking into the hospital wing looking more grave than normal.

"I'm fine now" said James weakly.

"I hope that boy is expelled!" said Mr. Potter.

"Ah, I'm afraid that isn't possible" sighed Dumbledore, another spot of bother he had to get himself out of now.

"You aren't seriously keeping that little brat on? Not after what he did to my son!" snarled Mrs. Potter.

"I'm overruled, by the Governors of Hogwarts" sighed Dumbledore sadly.

"What?! How could they want to let him stay!?" snarled Mr. Potter.

"I'm afraid they are sympathetic towards the boy, he has just lost his parents" sighed Dumbledore gravely.

"I see, well…." said Mrs. Potter seemingly lost for words, remembering how she had taken it when her parent had died, she couldn't find it in her heart to blame the boy … too much.

"That boy nearly exploded me! And he's getting away with it?" snapped James finally having enough energy to speak.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Dumbledore.

"I'm not happy Dumbledore" said James' father letting Dumbledore know it.

"I am not either, Harold, but there is nothing I can do, If I could have the boy expelled I would in a heartbeat after what he did to young James here" said Dumbledore softly. Before leaving, the hospital wing doors closed with a soft click.

"Did you hear that! He lied to my grandparents! Stupid coward man. that's my grandparents! I never knew them in my other life" said Harry quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry" said Severus softly.

"Doesn't matter, no matter what I do its never enough, they must die before my parents" said Harry sadly.

"And just who might you two be?" asked Mrs. Potter her wand raised and summoning the cloak.

"How?" asked a shocked Harry as the cloak went rushing into his grandmothers hands.

"My wife can hear though silencing charms," said Mr. Potter.

"And If I heard correctly, you are supposedly my grandson, you do have a great resemblance to my son," said Mrs. Potter. "I can also see through charms, including glamour charms,".

Harry had changed his looks a little so no one knew he was related to James Potter.

"Your delusional" sneered Harry, "If James was my father would I blow him up?".

She just smiled at him and said "He must have been horrible for any son to want to blow up their father".

"He's shamed off me" said Harry his masks crumbling.

Mrs. Potter was over at him in seconds, crooning softly to her grandson. She knew deep down in her heart that this was their grandson. James was asleep, but his father put him in a deeper sleep. He didn't want his son wakening up to this, he knew his son would find it hard to believe. Plus they couldn't tell him, they just couldn't tell him that Harry was his son it would be too cruel after how horrible he had been to the boy.

"I have your gifts," said Harry in awe.

"Pardon me?" asked Mrs. Potter confused.

"I can see though cloaks as well, anything at charms comes easy for me, I thought it was because my mother was good at charms," said Harry awed.

"Well obviously not" said Mr. Potter, he didn't ask who the mother was, they didn't want to know too much.

--0

I could hardly have Harry really expelled now could I? unless i had intended to have him leaving that time. I'm not having that happen any time soon. I'm glad ive finally updated likes but give me some ideas and the updates will be more regular! im running out of ideas here people what did you think of it anyway? did you enjoy it? will i bring the Potters into it more? or will they have done their part and leave? R&R plz!! bye!!


	18. Chapter 18

**My Trip Through Time**

**Chapter 18 **

"How will we see you again?" asked Harry's Grandmother "We can't be seen with you it would rouse too many questions" she seemed saddened by what she had said but it was the truth.

"I don't know I don't even have a proper house" sighed Harry. "I've not had the chance!"

"You don't have a home? Don't you have the money?" she asked concerned.

"I have the money yes, just usually stayed in the Leaky Cauldron" shrugged Harry, not really caring he had spent his summers in that less than clean building.

"You can meet up at my home," said Severus "As long as you are quiet about it, my fathers a Muggle and doesn't like the wizarding world"

"Ah, are you a Muggle Born?" asked the father speaking for the first time.

"No half blood," said Severus now confusing the Potters.

"He married Severus' mum without knowing she was a witch when he found out he wasn't very happy." said Harry coming to Severus's rescue.

"Ah I see" said James' mum nodding her head.

"Very well we shall be quiet anything to let us see our grandson" smiled James' father "After all from his reactions we obviously didn't get to know him,"

"And from what you said we die before your mother and father, meaning possibly before you are born" said Mrs Potter.

"I don't have any pictures of you, so it's possible" said a pale Harry "Then again I don't have many pictures of them at all"

"I shall send a letter through a new owl I will buy and you can get in touch with us through that" said Harry's grandfather "And no one will be able to read it so do not worry about them being read by others".

"Not even James?" asked Harry curiously.

"Not even my son" said Harry's grandfather.

"Ok" said Harry nodding his head "Sounds good to me, I …wow cant believe I'm getting to meet you" he smiled shyly.

"You have my wife's smile" commented Harry's Grandfather Harold.

"I do?!" smiled Harry.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" smiled Harold; this was defiantly there grandson alright.

"I guess you have to go" said Harry sadly, his eyes drooped, and his shoulders hunched.

"Don't worry! You will see them again, Harry" said Severus comforting him as best as he could. It saddened him that Harry didn't even know his grandparents - his parents also never mind his grandparents. Fate had not been very good towards this handsome boy, maybe that's why he had been sent back. Their way of making up for everything the boy had been though.

"That's right Severus, I cannot see why my son hates you so much, but I can say its undeserved" said Harold.

"I also wish to apologize for my sons actions!" sighed Helen Harry's grandmother said to Severus.

"Its ok" smiled Severus, it wasn't every day someone was this nice to him, apart from Harry of course.

"Right then, you best get off, its way past curfew" Helen pointed out.

"That's true, if were caught we will get in crap! You know what the teachers are like" growled Severus he hated how prejudice the teachers were.

"I know, goodbye gran, granddad" said Harry shyly gosh hearing those words coming out of his mouth were strange Harry thought as he said them.

"Goodbye grandson" smiled Helen.

"We shall see you soon" smirked Harold.

"Bye" said Severus curtly before leading Harry out, knowing if he wasn't coaxed out he would probably more than likely stay.

The door clicked shut behind them.

"How is my patient still asleep?" said Poppy walking in, seemed Harry leaving was prefect timing.

Helen was shaken out of her thoughts, turning towards Poppy who was much younger and had just qualified for being a Medi Witch.

"I'm sorry Poppy, um…James fell back asleep, Harold put a sleeping spell on him afterwards" said Helen.

"Why?" asked Poppy glaring at Harold.

"Do I really need to answer? He is my son after all, I just want him to have a decent sleep!" boomed Harold standing up straight and defiant as well as angry.

"Very well" said Poppy backing down, something Harry would have paid to see. Poppy in his time wouldn't back down from anything, it was clear how new Poppy was for backing down.

"Now leave my patient be! Visiting times are over" said Poppy standing up straight, she was after all in charge of the hospital wing, and it was her territory after all.

"Very well Poppy," said Helen smiling softly, a way of apologizing for her husbands words.

"Its fine," said Poppy smiling back slightly.

"Goodbye!"

With that the Potter's floo'ed away, there night had been very eventful and they didn't sleep for a long time that was for sure. They had been older when they had James, they had spoiled him, they now realized what they were going to miss, a grandson. It had them wishing that they had James years ago.

But what's done is done and there was nothing they could do about it.

--0

"Well tonight was unexpected to say the least" said Severus once they were back in their room. They had gotten back to the common room with no problem, of course a few jeers and rows from the portraits but they got there in no time at all.

"You have no idea!" said Harry, tears starting to form in his eyes. As strong and brave as he was, he had just met and had a conversation with his grandfather and grandmother. It was more than he had ever hoped for, and it had been emotional for Harry to say the least.

"Come here!" sighed Severus bringing Harry to him, cuddling him soothing him without words. He wasn't good at comforting people, without adding words to the mix.

However, what he was doing seemed enough, Harry took the comfort Severus was able to give him. Sighing softly, he let the tears fall, for the first time in a very long time.

Harry wasn't a crier he didn't cry freely like others, it had been beaten out of him. Only extremely emotion things could make him cry, he had been numb when he had lost Sirius. He hadn't even cried then, he didn't even cry for Cedric Diggory.

"I don't normally cry" admitted Harry, once he had stopped crying. He had left himself exhausted, he must have sounded it because Severus moved and laid them both spread eagle on the bed.

"Don't worry, you can always come to me" sighed Severus spelling the door locked so no one could come in. cuddling in further into the bed, taking Harry with him. Severus kissed Harry softly, but they didn't do anything tonight it had already been emotional enough.

"Mmm" sighed Harry, snuggling into his lover. "I don't know what I would do here without you" he said truthfully.

"I'm sure you would have been fine" smiled Severus, twice in one night, was a miracle for Severus Snape - who never smiled.

"No I wouldn't Sev, without you I wouldn't have been able to do this," said Harry and he meant it; he didn't think he could have lasted this long without Severus.

"Sleep" said Severus, he didn't like getting emotional and he seriously didn't know what to say to Harry. Being told by someone that he was his reason he was still there was amazing.

Harry didn't need telling twice.

His gentle snoring alerted Severus to that little fact.

Severus sighed and fell asleep, wondering how he had been so lucky to have this young man in his life.

* * *

So will the Potter's die before they can be properly introduced to Harry? or will they die becuase they left the wizarding world to meet Harry? will Harry have more deaths on his consious? R&R please and goodbyeeeeeeeeeee XD


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

My trip through time

Chapter 19

"We are going out for a picnic" said Harry.

"When? And who said I was coming?" asked Severus, he knew he didn't mean it because he would go anywhere with Harry.

"Well Lily has convinced her parents to come; I think the Potters had something to do with it if I'm honest. Isn't it great!? I'm going to meet my grandparents!" said Harry jumping around like a three year old just told they were getting ice cream.

Severus smirked.

"I need to get a camera!" shouted Harry wide eyed, he had to get pictures! It might be the only ones he got of them.

Severus rolled his eyes but he did understand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------00000-------------------------

So that's what happened Severus, Lily and the parents got together, only the Potter's and Severus knew how special this moment was for Harry. They made sure that they all got along, and took many pictures of them all.

Harry came to find he loved them all, the Evan's were just as loving as he imagined them being. The Potters were like true grandmas and granddads. Older but sweet and funny all the same, he hadn't realized just how late James had been born.

Harry made sure to ask a lot of questions, Harry smiled when he saw how well Lily and Severus were getting on.

All in all it was the most perfect day in his life. Even better than his first day in Hogwarts.

So when it came to an end it was hard for Harry to say goodbye, Severus portkey'd him away before he started crying. The Evans would be confused, they were Muggles they accepted their daughter was a Witch but they wouldn't understand that their Grandson was in the past.

-----------0

"Hush Harry it's alright" soothed Severus softly; Harry was now out right sobbing. He had missed so much; he wished his grandparents survived the carnage that was Lord Voldemort. He would have loved to have grown up with those two people. The most amazing down to earth people he knew, Harry was more like them than he realized.

Harry cried himself to sleep that night; the portkey had taken them back to the room in the leaky cauldron. So no one saw them, but Severus got a note from the Potter's an hour later. They were asking if their godson was alright and if they had did the right thing. They simply told the Potter's and Lily that he had lost someone close to him and was still getting over her death.

Severus replied telling them that yes they had done the right thing; Harry would have regretted it forever if he hadn't taken the chance to get to know them now. He would be fine soon he was just bitter and saddened he didn't get to grow up with living grandparents. He thanked them for the wonderful day and said he hoped they did it again soon.

-------0

They did indeed do it again, different places all Muggle ones unfortunately, they didn't want the Death Eaters or anyone associated with him getting wind of it. The Potters got to see the Stonehenge even with magic they were amazed as such a place. It maybe didn't look much but those stones had been standing for a very long time. Without magic, of course it would amaze even the most magical person.

They used to spend nearly the entire day together, Harry didn't cry after the first time. He realized he was special at even getting to meet them. Nobody came to the past wily nilly or even at all, so yes, he was getting an opportunity that no one had.

School started up for their final year, a boy their age spilled the contents of his bag all over the floor. Harry being who he was rushed over to help, he didn't care if it was a Gryffindor anyone deserved help in Harry's shoes. Severus stayed back but didn't help, he was just standing there awkwardly he wasn't used to helping people.

"Thanks…" said the boy.

"Harry, Harry Evans" smiled Harry shaking his hand.

"Cool, nice to meet you" said the boy "My names Frank, Frank Longbottom"

Harry blinked, before shock stole his features this was Neville's father? He realized with a pang that Neville didn't know his parents either. He just wished there was something he could do for the young man.

"Are you alright?" asked Frank concerned.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Harry shaking his head, "I thought I recognized the name, but I don't"

"Oh right, you're a Slytherin" he said shocked it was his turn now.

"Yeah I'm evil" said Harry "Rarrrr" he said with a smirk.

Neville's father smirked back, obviously not minding that Harry was a Slytherin now, he was just shocked that a Slytherin had taken the time to help him, the house rivalry and all.

"FRANK! Are you alright!?" asked a girl obviously fearing he was being bullied.

"I'm fine Alice, Alice this is Harry, Harry, Alice" said Frank introducing them.

Alice looked at her boyfriend curiously "Hi, nice to meet you" she said.

"You as well," said Harry smiling.

"Come on we are about to miss the sorting!" said Alice.

"Oh dear! Thanks Harry," said Frank before running with his girlfriend to the great hall.

"By the looks on your face he's the father of one of your friends that die?" asked Severus softly so only Harry could hear in case anyone was lingering.

"Yeah, his parents are cursed insane by the Crucio curse" said Harry.

"Who?" asked Severus wide eyed swallowing a lump in his throat "Please tell me it's not me and Lucius!" he couldn't live with himself if he did. Using that curse and turning someone insane? Only an animal could do that.

"No it was the Lestrange' and Crouch" said Harry.

"Crouch?!" wide eyed.

"Yeah his son," replied Harry.

"Fuck me" said Severus wide eyed, he couldn't believe what he was told.

"Don't worry the bastards get caught!" said Harry with no amount of satisfaction because the Longbottom's were still as good as dead.

Severus didn't even formulate a response.

------------------------0000----------------

"Are there many others turned insane?" asked Severus dreading the answer.

"No not really," sighed Harry, "Neville's parents were the unlucky ones"

"What if I could make an antidote?" asked Severus.

"What to insanity?" asked Harry looking half amused half sad.

"No I could try and make a potion that would reverse the affects of the cruciatus curse!" said Severus.

"Like a time turner? Going back to before it happened?" asked Harry curiously.

"Something like that" said Severus nodding his head in response to Harry's question.

"Do it then Severus" said Harry "Least you can do is try"

"True" said Severus "I'm going to try, give this Neville the chance to see his parents"

"I love you Severus" said Harry watching Severus closely, he watched the eyes glittering in anticipation the look when he gets talking about potions. The eyes widened before softened, he hadn't expected that.

"Oh Harry, don't say that!" said Severus bringing Harry into a hug. "Perhaps when we see each other in the future but not now, it will hurt too much"

It already did was knowing he had found someone and yet he was going to live his life alone.

"Come on lets get into the great hall" sighed Harry, he didn't know if he liked that answer. He was sure Severus loved him, but did he love him enough to say it back? He would have to just wait and see.

----------------000-------Three Weeks into the New Year---------0000-----------

"Severus…what news?" said Voldemort he didn't need to shout everyone was silent around him unless they were Muggles or under the Cruciatus cruse of course.

"The boy wont join, I've tired finding out about family, everything it's as if he's alone in this world" said Severus with a sigh of great frustration.

Voldemort's red eyes watched his recruit. "Hm…find out about how he feels about Muggles" he hissed angrily.

"I will do as my Lord pleases" said Severus bowing low.

"And Severus" said Voldemort "Crucio!"

Once he stopped it.

"That was for failing me!" he shouted angrily.

"You are most merciful my Lord" said Severus, when he saw Lucius' face concerned looking down at him he glared, as if to say 'get your head in the room' he couldn't risk Voldemort finding out they liked each other or they were as good as dead.

--------000-----------

"Are you two alright?" asked Harry once he had gotten them both into a secret room in the forest he had found just five nights ago.

"We will be" groaned Lucius, how much longer would he have to put up with this? He had been cursed for nothing! That's what really gets to him.

"Calm down" said Harry, when Severus tried to get up. "Just let the potion work, it's not as fast working as your other one."

"I make another one? Good, this sucks" groaned Severus.

Lucius nodded in agreement. The pain was receding but very slowly and they were shaking like leaves.

Half an hour Harry asked "Better?"

"Yeah," sighed Severus "Need a stronger pain killer in it"

Harry just nodded.

"What happened?" asked Harry after a few moments. At least he wasn't like Dumbledore, demanding to know before they were better even knew Dumbledore to go into the hospital wing and ask Severus before he even got healed.

"Nothing much, mostly about upcoming raids he isn't calling us much when he does its just general information he's giving out" said Lucius.

"That's because you aren't in his inner circle, he calls them separately, the tingling you feel its not him reminding you that you belong to him which is what you think its him calling people without you knowing" said Harry.

They looked shocked; shocked that he had known what they thought and the fact he knew that Voldemort was summoning people.

"Do you think maybe you're stuck here?" asked Lucius.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "But then again I could be, but by the looks of Severus I very much doubt it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" huffed Severus.

"Well you aren't the best dressed, and there was so much longing in your voice that night you let me slip past you. Not long now Harry, not long now was what you said, I didn't understand it until I came to the past obviously" said Harry softly.

"Oh" said Severus very disappointed. He had half hoped that Harry was going to be there with him always. Hoping against hope that he couldn't get home, but now its becoming glaringly obvious that it's not the case.

"I'm sorry Sev" said Harry sadly.

Severus just nodded and rested his head on Harry's leg the pain was completely gone and he was so drained. He planned on shutting his eyes and resting, but he fell asleep.

The next morning he said "I was just resting my eyes" he kept on insisting this. Lucius and Harry both found it extremely hilarious. They didn't like the fact that Severus was trying to be all macho and strong - smart in front of them. They were his best friends and lover he shouldn't hide anything from them or be ashamed that he fell asleep. They all had after all and ended up bolting for the school at five o'clock in the morning hoping they didn't get caught.

One thing though they both had recovered from their time in Voldemort's hands.

* * *

There we go guys finally been able to update enjoy and i need some ideas for this story PLEASE! or i will have harry coming back its not a threat and its not meant to sound like one but if no ideas come forward im afraid im gonna have to becuase its just one writers block for this story! XD bye folks R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

My Trip Through Time

Chapter 20

"Severus" said Lucius curtly.

"Luc!" smiled Severus, when he saw the parchment he had with him he began immediately confused. "What's that?"

"Charts, I think I know when Harry will be back and where he will appear" said Lucius.

Severus' eyes lit up, grinning he sat them down with fire whiskeys and opened the paper. Together they ready through them, and both came to the same conclusion - Harry would be back today and would be back just at the entrance of the school.

"Today! He will be back today" said Severus feeling like twenty years had finally been taken from his shoulders.

"I still cannot believe we did what we did to Harry" sighed Lucius.

"It was on his own orders, you couldn't defy the oath even if you wanted too" said Severus soothingly, if anything Severus felt he had been the worst, mind you he hadn't tried to kill him.

"It was as if it was meant to be isn't it" said Lucius.

"Yes indeed it was," remembering the day Harry disappeared.

They had finished school, been out for a year, Lucius and Severus told him everything he could. Harry went saving as many people as he can, no one knew that Fabian and Gideon was still alive, just under the Fidelus charm with their girlfriend's and children. Harry had saved them, explained everything and they immediately gave in. He had asked them not to get in touch with their families, but if they wanted to it was up to them. Thankfully they weren't stupid enough to compromise the safety of their girlfriends and unborn children.

Only Severus and Lucius knew they had survived that fight, they were still remembered for taking out ten Death Eaters and presumed dead. Severus saw the state of Molly Weasley when she was told her baby brothers were dead it was heartbreaking.

His only consolation was - that they would be reunited one day.

Severus remembered suddenly that he had another letter to open. Frowning he opened the box and took out the last unopened letter. Taking the seal off he began reading the letter to himself.

_My Dearest Severus, _

_I write this letter as I think on when I will end up back in time, so many thoughts and doubt plague me, will you truly still love me? Or hate me? Will I even be in for a chance of your love? Can you still love? After everything you have been through? Or is it all for show? I wish I had the answers to all those insecurities. _

_Even if there is not a chance of us being together, do not fear that I will leave you marked. I did promise to remove the mark from you and Lucius so please don't say we have a chance when I get back if there is no hope. _

_This will be the last letter I write, I've instructed a house elf to give it to you when I'm gone. I hope you get it, I love you please take care. _

_Harry _

0--------------------Flash Back Harry Leaving---------------0

Severus was walking along Diagon Alley with Harry enjoying spending time with him outside away from the numerious potions he had to make. Lucius had spent some time with them, as had Lily but she was busy with James Potter the majority of the time.

However, like all good things - it had to come to an end. Voldemort showed up in Diagon Alley with every intention of causing damage. He saw James and Lily that's where he aimed his wand. The Potter's were fighting in the Order for Dumbledore - here was his chance to stop another thorn in his side.

Harry saw this too, he took of in a run, rugby tackling them to the ground yelling a killing curse of his own. Then it happened, everything slowed down for Severus as the sickly green light flashed towards Voldemort.

Harry began disappearing from sight; Lucius appeared out of nowhere and held Severus back from going after him. Stopping him from ending up killed - Voldemort was there after all. Remembering the killing curse the turned back towards the evil red eyed man, and like Harry the killing curse disappeared into thin air.

Voldemort looked petrified; the killing curse had just about ended him on the spot. Snarling the evil serpent man apparated Diagon Alley was whole, for now that is.

"Lily are you alright?" asked James looking petrified. It was the first time he had seen Voldemort up close. It was then he decided to become an Auror and stop him - he didn't want to freeze up during an attack again it would maybe cost him his life or someone he loved.

"I'm fine....... Severus!" said yelled upon seeing Severus sitting there Lucius still holding onto him with a vacant look in his eye. Lily looking extremely sick and worried for him.

It was all too much for Severus; his heart felt like it had been ripped out. Unconsciousness soon claimed him, it was Lucius with Lily trailing behind him that took him to St. Mungo's and got him seen too.

--------------End Flash Back--------------

Severus remembered it had taken Lucius months to get him back to normal. Lucius had made him move into Malfoy Manor with them, it had been Severus who had delivered Draco Malfoy into the world. They both agreed to make him godfather, which he had accepted.

Lucius sighed, "He still thinks so little of himself doesn't he?"

"Indeed, but we understand above everyone else why he is so insecure" said Severus a sad smile on his face.

"Ah Severus I see you have company" said Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling.

"Yes" said Severus sarcastically "Is there something I can help you with Albus?"

"We are having a 'staff' meeting in half an hour, be in my office" said Dumbledore, he could see that Severus and Lucius were up to something, something must have them excited he had never seen either of them let their guard down like that before. They hadn't even heard him enter the room for goodness sakes. Even then they didn't seem to care - this was very odd for Lucius his cane was always in front of him when he was about.

"Fantastic another order meeting," sighed Severus.

"Has Black said anything else yet?" smirked Lucius.

"No he's refusing to even believe it was Harry now" said Severus rolling his eyes.

"What is wrong with the bloody man? He ignores Harry, then takes great delight in telling everyone that will listen...then he has the gall to now deny it?" said Lucius sounding disgusted with the man.

"Maybe he has realised he was being an idiot" sneered Severus.

"Possibly," said Lucius "You better go"

Lucius then sent a house elf for tea and biscuits and made himself quite at home. Groaning in despair Severus stomped out of his rooms and up to the headmaster's office in a bad mood. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in the past and hope that Lucius was right about the charts he brought. If it was true his lover was coming back today, he hoped to Merlin it was right.

"This better be important headmaster, we have already had all the staff or Order meetings you could possibly need these past few weeks!" said Severus, speaking everyone else's thoughts. They all were getting sick of making excuses and dragging themselves here for nothing.

"As much as I hate to admit it Professor Snape is right" said Hermione softly, she was in university she had decided she wanted to teach. Now this few weeks she had to make excuses up left right and centre. It was that bad she was ending up behind on her work. Hermione had never been behind on her work before ever.

Severus looked surprised, perhaps the little know it all was finally growing up. It was Ronald Weasley that was the same; it was like his mother wrapped him up in cotton wool. He was afraid of nothing by the looks of things, and still immature. Harry and Ron's friendship wasnt going to last when he got back, not if the boy kept on going the way he was going.

Harry had seen the light side, grey side and the dark side of people; he knew nothing was just simple anymore. He knew it wasnt just Slytherin's were evil Gryffindors were good. He knew magic wasnt simple, he knew it wasnt the magic they preformed but the intent he had. Severus and Lucius had seen to that right away.

"Why are we all here?" asked Ron. He had been accepted onto the Auror team but then been waitlisted until next year. He had tried out for the Cuddly Cannons and a few other Quidditch teams but had been declined them all he wasnt good enough. Even sprouting that he was Harry's best friend - and that Harry would join any team he played for didn't work.

"Voldemort is getting more active, we need to find a way to get Harry back here right now" said Dumbledore. He looked extremely worried; Severus felt like grinning was the old fool scared he had lost his tool.

"He will be back we just don't know when" said Severus.

"We cannot wait any longer!" said Dumbledore, people had been dying, the only thing that had stopped Voldemort for ordering a full out attack was because he thought Harry was training and he was there. However, Dumbledore knew Voldemort was getting less and less afraid of him, he didn't have the power or magic he had fifty years ago.

"Headmaster he will be back when he gets back there is nothing we can do until then" said Severus getting impatient with the old fool.

"Headmaster its been three years, we might as well just hold on...Harry will be back as soon as he can be he wouldn't run I know him" said Hermione angrily. "It doesn't matter who he befriended or went out with...he's still our Harry and Voldemort still killed his parents!"

Hermione felt better as soon as the words left her lips, she had been dying to see them for years now. She had been unable to pluck up the courage to say them, even her friendship right Ron was on the rocks right now.

Just then Lucius barged into the room; he had wands pointed at him from every direction. Severus spread his arms up in the air standing in front of Lucius to stop any attacks from happening.

"He's here" was all Lucius needed to say and Severus was running dragging Lucius with him.

* * *

Who's here? Will It Be A Surpise Attack From Voldemort? Or Will It Be Harry Or Both? :P You Decide Thanks For Reading This And I'm Sorry It's Taken Me So Long To Update! But Here's A Small Chapter And Hopefully It Wont Take So Long Ever Again R&R plz Take Care x


	21. Chapter 21

My Trip Through Time

Chapter 21

"Harry! Lookout" yelled Severus not even getting the chance to enjoy seeing his lover for years. Running towards him he turned around dodging a killing curse just inches from him. Hurtling out of the way he fired of three killing curses of his own, all of them missed their targets. Lucius, Severus and all the Order members began fighting the Death Eaters spreading Voldemort's ranks thin.

"You" snarled Voldemort recognizing him.

"It's me I just wished that killing curse had hit you" sneered Harry.

"You could have seriously disrupted the timeline!" boomed Dumbledore angrily.

"Who would have known?" sneered Harry.

That had Dumbledore standing there stumped.

"Now Voldemort are you and me going to finish that duel that should have finished in Diagon Alley?" hissed Harry in Parseltongue.

"Let's bow" hissed Voldemort right back.

Harry sneered in response to that, he would be damned if he bowed down to the man that killed his parents. So the duel began, curses went flying back and forth between the two most powerful men in the world- and that's what Harry was now a man. Years spent in the past he was no longer the child that had disappeared if anyone could call him a child if they knew his childhood.

Peter Pettigrew shouted the killing curse at Harry and Harry went flying with a thud on the steps of Hogwarts. Severus looked back in shock forced to continue fighting for his life and unable to get to his lover…who looked just as dead as everyone else who ended up getting killed with the killing curse.

Sirius Black went mental and thus the duel between Padfoot and Wormtail two of the Marauders were fighting. It wasn't long before Pettigrew was killed, Sirius Black had been an Auror and more powerful than Pettigrew to boot so it was hardly surprising.

Dumbledore was locked in a duel with Voldemort; he looked like he had just been punched in the gut. Harry was dead, the boy prophesied to defeat Voldemort was gone, and Voldemort was not going to take over the world. Not if he, Albus Dumbledore had anything to say about it and he did.

Nobody especially not Lord Voldemort expected Harry Potter to stand up once again and yell the killing curse for one last time. Voldemort upon hearing the voice turned around sharply a look of utter disbelief and rage on his snake like face. He couldn't understand it, how had Harry Potter survived the killing curse…again? It just wasn't humanly possible. It was the last thing the Darkest Wizard of our age ever thought as the Killing Curse struck him in the chest. His soul and body decaying at an alarming rate - there was nothing left but ashes. Which quickly twirled around Hogwarts the only home a little Tom Riddle had ever known. A fitting tribute to the child who had been though so much that it forced him to become a Dark Wizard.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Harry his voice snarling in rage as he said it.

Once Voldemort was down it didn't take long before the rest of the Death Eaters were taken down, half died half survived to be cuffed and transported straight to Azkaban there were enough witnesses to say they were Death Eaters.

"Harry!" said Severus shakily making his way over.

Harry smiled beautifully at him, and gladly went into his lovers arms although it was strange at first. Sure Severus had always been bigger than him but this was bigger than normal. However, he still fit snugly into his lovers arms and that's all he cared about right now.

"I thought I had lost you" croaked Severus.

"Come on you knew Pettigrew owed me a life debt all that spell did was knock the wind out of me and give me a slight concussion," smirked Harry. "Plus he wasn't very powerful."

Severus laughed wryly of course only Harry could have a comeback like that after being nearly killed by the slimy piece of crap.

"Did Sirius remember?" asked Harry, his voice booked no room for lies. Severus knew better than that he knew one thing Harry hated above all else was liars and Severus knew he wouldn't put up with his lover lying to him.

"You know the Mutt" Muttered Severus darkly.

"HARRY!" shrieked Hermione finally making her way though the crowd.

"Mione" smiled Harry softly, she had grown up she was no longer a child herself.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, I always knew you'd come back" smiled Hermione hugging her best friend tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear again.

"Nice to see you too" choked Harry.

"Unhand him Hermione Granger before you choke him to death" said Severus half seriously.

Grinning sheepishly she did as she was told.

"Where's Lucius? He's disappeared!" said Harry. He had been sure he had saw Lucius before all hell had broken out.

"He promised someone something that forced him to leave immediately" said Severus not mentioning any name.

"Fab?" whispered Harry.

Severus sighed of course Harry knew he was always too smart for his own good. He grinned widely and nodded his head, all his students were looking at him in fear, they had never seen him smile before. However, Severus had a lot to smile for, his lover was back, Voldemort was gone for good and everyone he loved had survived.

"How could you let the bat hug you!" sneered Ron.

"Oh come on Ron get a life will you nothing is black and white!" snarled Harry getting very defensive of his lover.

"It's Snape! Anyone but him! Harry you're going to have to choose" shuddered Ron.

"Ronald Weasley apologize right now! There's no need for language like that!" snapped Molly. Arthur was agreeing with her Fred and George was shaking their head it was just like him to act without thinking.

"I mean it, it's me or the bat" said Ron looking grossed out.

"I'm sorry then Ron but I pick Severus I always will" said Harry.

"He will just dump you! Use you for you're money and hurt you! And you will come running back!" shouted Ron disgusted.

"RONALD you say anything like that again and you won't be allowed in my house until that attitude is changed" said Arthur. "If it doesn't the last will and testament will be changed as well" threatened Arthur and he was always true to his word.

"He wont need my money because he will have his own when I go to the Ministry and he's made a fortune making potions" sneered Harry.

"He's just using you to get back at you're father!" insisted Ron.

"That is no nephew of mine" said a seriously cold voice from behind Molly.

Who turned around and shrieked, unable to believe her own eyes it looked like her two baby brothers who had died all those years ago. She had been about to slap them both silly for even trying to deceive her when one of them uttered the name they had come up for her causing her to blush brightly.

"It's them Molly, Lucius patched them up and put them under the secret keeper we couldn't disrupt the timeline" said Harry softly.

"Fab? Gid?" asked Molly wide eyed tears running down her face.

"It's us Molly" grinned the twin boys together nodding.

The three siblings hugged each other for the first time in a long time, Molly finally noticed the children behind Fabian and Gideon.

"I'd like to introduce you to Harry Prewett, Molly Prewett and her twin sister Maize Prewett" said Fabian.

"Hi Auntie Molly!" grinned the three of them together, obviously the boy was older by a couple of years.

"Oh Fabian they are gorgeous I have a nieces and nephews!" crowed Molly obviously delighted.

"I'd like to introduce mine, Lucius Prewett, Severus Prewett Fabian Prewett and our twin daughters Jasmine and Jade Prewett who are just two years old" smiled Gideon.

"You named them after Death Eaters?" grimaced Ron.

"Thank god you didn't name that one after me" said Gideon shaking his head in disappointment.

"That would be us!" grinned Fred and George. "Fred and George at you're services we own the WWW shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmade"

"I know Lucius let me know everything he could find out about you all since I couldn't see you" smiled Fabian.

"I love you're products" grinned Harry Prewett evilly.

Fred and George grinned, they had cousins - and apparently they loved jokes just as much as they did - Brilliant was all they could think.

"Oh Harry!" shrieked Molly brawling her eyes out hugging Harry for all he was worth he had been prepared for her to be angry not thanking him and slobbering all over him.

"Thank you, thank you" she muttered.

Arthur shook their hands and got to know his brother in laws.

Ron looked around at everyone and saw them all getting on, his cousin's nor uncles made any attempts to talk to him. He snarled it was all Harry Potters fault, so he walked away from Hogwarts he expected his mother and father to shout him back. He was shocked when he got to the gate and no one had even so much as stopped him.

"Anyone else going to come out of the woodworks?" asked Dumbledore clearly not happy.

"If anyone does it's none of you're business I've did nothing wrong the timeline has been corrected" said Harry angrily.

"What is the matter with you my boy?" asked Dumbledore looking years older in one defeated look.

"Nothing now if you will excuse me I need to borrow Lucius and Severus for a little while" smiled Harry.

"Of course, come to the burrow whenever you can Harry" beamed Molly hugging him one last time.

"Are we going?" asked Jasmine her blonde hair in pony tails it looked like Molly had been the only one to have all read headed children.

"Yes of course! I want to get to know every single one of you!" beamed Molly happily picking up her niece looking on top of the world.

"Yay!" screamed Jade obviously happy.

Dumbledore just looked dumbfounded he had never been ignored before in his life - never mind the fact it was a Weasley doing it. He couldn't believe Fabian and Gideon had survived and had more Prewett offspring.

Percy and Ron were the only Weasley's not in the burrow that night. Makeshift beds had been created for them all, Molly wasn't ready to let any of them out of her sight just in case it was some weird dream she was having. Although she probably had a massive bruise on her arm where she kept pinching herself.

* * *

Thanks for the heads up lol about the Prewett/Weasley mistake! gah such a daft mistake to make lol but hey its been corrected so no need to worry! hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'll have a new one up soon! x


	22. Chapter 22

My Trip Through Time

Chapter 22

"How are you? Are you ok really?" whispered Severus still not letting go of his lover in his arms since they had entered Severus' quarters.

"I'm fine now…I wasn't sure how you would be" Harry whispered hoarsely right back.

"I would be stupid if I were to let you go" soothed Severus softly.

"The age gap is big Sev I'm still young what kind of Conversations could we have?" whispered Harry. Severus loved talking; it was something Harry had found out in the past. He could sit talking to Harry for ages every day.

"The same kind I wouldn't change anything for the world" said Severus.

"You really do want me back? It's not just to get the mark off?" whispered Harry, Severus didn't need to see Harry's green eyes to know they were full of fear.

"I gave you a promise of forever I believe didn't I?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes" nodded Harry.

"And it's a promise I intend to keep" said Severus leading them though to his room. Kissing Harry and discarding him of his clothes. They needed this, but before they could start he removed Severus' mark just like he had taken Lucius' off not ten minutes ago. Lucius had gone home to his wife knowing his two best friends needed time to themselves. He had promised to meet up with them tomorrow afternoon.

It was a night Harry would always remember, as Severus paid attention to every single bit of Harry's body. Kissing him with his sinful mouth, making sure he didn't come before Severus wanted him too. Harry was in utter bliss but he couldn't take much more of it, thankfully Severus let him come, swallowing his lover's seed. Putting a pillow under his hips he moved to get the lube, and properly prepared he entered his lover for the first time in decades.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus and brought him in deeper, they moved together frantically for forty five minutes before Harry coming spiralled Severus out of control and caused him to release himself deep inside his lover marking him as his once again.

No he wouldn't leave Harry - he was the best purest thing that had ever happened to him. He had waited so long for this…Harry was stupid if he thought he would ever end their relationship just because he was older.

That night they must have had sex at least six times, on the Kitchen counter, shower, bath, hallway, on the wall of their room before once again on their bed. It was all too much for Harry who had killed Voldemort just eight hours ago he fell unconscious his body unable to take any more.

"Sleep well love" smiled Severus - he was back it was like a dream to him.

-0

"Hey sleepy head" grinned Harry from where he was watching Severus wake up. He had spent the majority of the night just watching Harry sleeping as if it was the best thing in this world.

"Hey what time is it?" groaned Severus getting up.

"Just passed eleven" said Harry "I thought I'd let you sleep in" handing him a black cup of coffee just the way he liked it. Kissing him softly before pulling away.

"I've never slept that long before in ages" said Severus.

"The school's finished early all the teachers are celebrating Voldemort being gone, only people not getting a break is the Ministry" said Harry.

"Do you still want to travel?" asked Severus softly.

Harry smiled softly, his eyes dancing in the dimly lit room; it was answer enough for Severus without hearing it from Harry.

"You remembered? I'd love to" smiled Harry. Everything had worked out like dream; he wasn't used to things working out for him. He just wondered how long things would continue to work out for him.

"I'll get us transported to Egypt this afternoon after you have seen everyone" said Severus.

"Really?" beamed Harry his face showing so much hope it hurt Severus just to see how much a little holiday meant to his lover.

'Knock' 'knock'

"Yes Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"Dumbledore's used illegal spells on the Dursley's house and is going to Portkey Harry back home for 'safety' while they round up Death Eaters. He won't be able to get out of the house you must leave for a while" said Hermione urgently.

"That bastard" swore Severus angrily.

"Its fine Severus, we will just be going on holiday much quicker than predicted I'll leave letters for everyone while you get sorted" soothed Harry. "Thank you Mione".

"I'm glad you're back, let me know when you get back we need to catch up" grinned Hermione.

"I will Mione I want to know all about you" said Harry.

"This is a diary I kept I wrote to you in it have it and take care" smiled Hermione softly.

"Thank you" said Harry hugging his friend before he closed the room and made sure the door wouldn't open for anyone not even Dumbledore. Being a Parseltongue did have its advantages and this was one of them.

Harry did indeed write letters to everyone who meant anything to him, which meant, Molly and the rest of the Weasley's excluded Ron. Hermione and of course Lucius.

"Are you finished?" asked Severus standing over him his hands on Harry's shoulders gently massaging them.

"Yeah, I just need to get Hedwig to post them and that's it" said Harry.

"We will do that on our way out everything is packed and in my pocket all we need to do is wait on Tonks bringing us the Portkey" said Severus softly.

"Well just make sure it is Tonks and not Dumbledore because I'll kill the Dursley's if I end up back there" said Harry.

"I will" said Severus soothingly. Kissing him once again he walked out of his quarters and went to the gate, where Tonks was, and made sure it was her by performing Occlumency and also knew the Portkey was what it said it was.

-0

"I best get this to Mr. Potter…he didn't come back with a trunk did he? Hm…he will just have to get clothes from his cousin" muttered Dumbledore.

"He is off age! He has no reason to go back there!" replied Minerva.

"That he may be but he still goes" said Dumbledore. He was so sure he had control over Harry he also had a bottle of Veritaserum on him; he wanted to know what else he had changed while he was there. It was vital that he did, he had the interest of the world at whole or so he convinced himself.

"I'll tell the Ministry Albus!" snapped Minerva when Dumbledore didn't answer.

"Would you rather see the boy dead? There is still Death Eaters out there!" boomed Dumbledore.

"Yes but as you saw he can protect himself!" hissed Minerva.

"Why are you so against him going back?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"They have always been the worst sort of Muggles! I told you that before you left the boy there!" hissed Minerva.

"I assure you he is and was well protected" said Dumbledore soothingly.

Minerva followed him down to the Dungeons, when the doors opened he found Severus' quarters deserted - and empty. Frowning with a feeling of dread falling over him he noticed McGonagall opening a letter. He went over and snatched it out of her hands before she could read it and read it himself.

_Dumbledore _

_Still not learning anything you cannot manipulate people all the time they grow up! I did away from you're influence I will not go back to the Dursley's if you force me I will kill them and call it self defence - now that I've killed Voldemort anyone will believe what I say. _

_I'm going on a trip with Severus don't know when we will be back _

_Potter _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Albus this is my resignation - I quit I no will no longer teach children potions, it has been verified with the Ministry and you cannot force me back. I hated teaching Potions and you knew this but you kept me here._

_Severus Snape _

The letter was Severus Snape through and through saying what needed to be said and no more. Dumbledore began panicking where on earth were they? Why did he not realize before? Why did the Portkey not trip his wards? It should have done. He had to get to the ministry fast.

He got there only to find it was true there was nothing he could do to drag those two back. He had lost control over his weapons; the Order had been broken up and was no longer working for him. No one was willingly doing anything for him anymore, the world was at peace and Dumbledore didn't like it at all.

He had to know everyone's business.

So Hermione continued with her university course.

Molly's world was utter bliss getting to know her brothers family and her brothers again.

Severus and Harry went on a round the world trip, collecting odd potion ingredients and staying in lavishing hotels getting to know one another better. They had no idea that their trip would be cut short when Harry finds out he's pregnant - Severus didn't trust foreign countries and only trusted Poppy to do the best by his lover.

THE END

SEQUAL OR NO SEQUAL - That decision is up to you!


End file.
